The Silver Lining in Tyra Blackborne
by Blackbourne
Summary: Landing on my head in the middle of Hobbiton was the last thing I needed when finishing my day job, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Follow me as I embark on an adventure of lifetime, and maybe just maybe I might find my silver lining along the way. UNDERGOING MAJOR EDITING.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Hmmm how do I begin this story?

This is the story of how my life was turned on its head, and met the most incredible people, by people I mean dwarves and a hobbit annnd a wizard….

Sorry I'm rambling.

My name is Tyra Blackbourne.

I know I may sound mad talking about hobbits or wizards but what I say is true, and as cliché and unoriginal it sounds I was transported to another world. The story I am about to tell you would make your wildest dreams seem tame.

I should probably get on with it then…. Allonsy!

 **Chapter 1**

I grew up in a quaint little village on the coast of England, with lush rolling hills, cobbled streets and thatched roof cottages. Walking through my town was like walking through history. To say I lived a happy life would be an understatement to say the least. That is until the day that my life changed. I was on my home from work just when night had begun to fall on a Wednesday. It had been a nice day, mild weather and the sun was out which makes a change living in the UK. Then the sky changed, just changed with no warning, grey clouds thundered across the sky and like everyone on the street; stopped to stare at this anomaly. What I didn't realise was that I had stopped in the middle of the street, and by the time I realised it was too late.

I turned and stared at the oncoming headlights like a deer trapped in the beams, I heard screams of the people in the area but it was like trying to listen through water, the voices sounded so far away. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable...but it never came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sounds of birds flitting through the trees chirping a merry tune, and the smell of grass, slowly invaded my senses as I began to return to the land of the living, the insides of my eyelids tinted red from the glare of the sun. Slowly raising to my knees I fought with my hair for a moment before settling with pushing my red mop over my head and squinting into the sun,

"Good morning my dear." Jumping into the air I whirled around to stare up at the very tall figure looming over me, Scuttling back a few paces I took in the stranger, draped in worn grey robes with a gnarled staff in hand, a pointy gray had with an incredibly long beard that could rival even Dumbledore, "Is everything alright my dear?"

"Oh. Erm. Yes everything is fine." I stuttered out meekly. The stranger extended his hand and looked at me expectantly. Gazing up at him in awe, I took his hand and heaved me to my feet. I guess chivalry isn't dead after all. "If you don't mind me asking. Who are you?"

"I am Gandalf," He smiled " and Gandalf means..me" He sighed, most likely forgetting what he was going to say. Smiling at the old man I dusted off my trousers and straightened out my blue overall.

It's nice to meet you Gandalf. I'm Tyra." I looked around and spun on my toes, "Erm, where exactly am I?"

"We are in the Shire my dear, Just on the edge of Hobbiton."

Hobbiton? Well then I'm definitely not in England anymore. I mean, all you have to do is look around and notice the lack in modern buildings and streetlamps and it was already evident. I looked around and took in my surroundings, Luxurious green grass surrounded by emerald green pine trees, splashes of pink, blue and purple flowers dotted about the grass, a bridge with a river flowing beneath it. All I can say is this place was beautiful, it just felt so serene. I could picture myself spending my days sitting out here reading in tranquillity, no bullshit to deal with anymore. Just me and my peace and quiet.

"Miss Tyra?" Gandalf disrupted my train of thought. He towers above me by a good couple of feet, and I say that kindly. He has one of those friendly faces that makes you feel as though you could trust them easily, Warm eyes that could pierce your soul at the same time, and an aged face. He looks wise I thought to myself. But he could be like those old men I used to have to deal with at work, they seem nice and lovely but then they snap at you like a viper. Ready to critique you for anything you do wrong. Erm,

"Yes Gandalf?" Damnit I hesitated.

"How would you like to join me on an adventure?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"An adventure? What kind of adventure are we talking about here?" I say looking at him skeptically.

"It's a secret I'm afraid," He looked around him as if checking his surroundings for any suspicious eavesdroppers who could be trying their luck at peering in, "If you choose to join me on this adventure you shall find out the answer soon enough, my dear Tyra. We may also find the reason for your appearance in Middle Earth."

I looked around copying his anxious checks, whilst trying to come to a decision. The reasonable part of my brain was screaming at me not to go. I mean don't know this man! There may be no adventure! He could be a fucking axe murderer for all I know, trying to lead me to my death! He could be waiting for the opportune moment to decapitate me and then sell my bone marrow to the black market! Bit exaggerated I know but my imagination tends to run wild on occasion.

The less rational part of me, the curious and spontaneous side, was urging me to go. What other opportunities would I have to go on adventure? When will I ever be sent through a beam of light ever again. To a world without streetlights and chavvy twats? Why was I sent to Middle Earth of all places? I mean not that I was complaining but maybe next time it could be DC universe ya know I could give Harley Quinn a run for her money literally- Was there a reason to sending me to Middle Earth? What is this adventure my new grey friend was on about. Why is Gandalf so tall? Wait have I shrank? Nooo I couldn't have surely.

There will be fucking hell to pay if I shrunk.

Seriously, Six foot or not I could knit a bodysuit with that beard.

With my mind racing a mile a minute I came to a sudden conclusion I have indeed shrunk. This is ridiculous I was short enough to start with. How did I come to this conclusion you may ask, well I only reached to maybe Gandalf's waist and when I asked him he confirmed my height to be that of a dwarrowdam (female dwarf) standing at 4 foot 3. I lost a whole 12 inches in height!

Haha everyone needs a good twelve inches.

"Well, What is your answer my dear?" Once again Gandalf impatiently interrupted my ramblings regarding my height and inner conflict of joining this so called adventure. For a second there, I thought I saw thunder gathering around his head. First, the height decrease and now I'm delusional. This is not a good day for Tyra.

My imaginary devil on my shoulder was laughing quietly at my disorientation between choosing to go with this grey giant or stay in this however long temporary haven.

Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of me.

"Fine, I mean what other choice did I have." I sighed in exasperation, my hands landing at my hips.

"Excellent. Let's be on our way then, we still have much to do" He smirked while walking away. It's like he was asking for a death wish with the speed he was walking. It is not easy trying to walk next to a tall person okay, I may as well strap myself to his back and call him Hodor. It would surely make this easier on both of us.

"Wait Gandalf-" I shout starting to get annoyed. He didn't turn back.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" I stumbled over my own feet trying to match his strides,

"We are heading to the home of one Bilbo Baggins of Bag End".He smirked over his shoulder while lighting his pipe,

"Who?" I stood there looking at his back waiting for an answer, he was not apparently giving. Realising he was continuing on with or without me, I let out a string of swear words that would make a sailor blush as I tried to ran to catch him up, all the while tripping over my own feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Walking through Bag End was a joy to say the least. I looked around amazed at what I was seeing, homes built into the hills of Hobbiton with little, round wooden doors in a range of colours. The residents of these homes stopped in their tracks as Gandalf and I strolled through the little village with curious and cautious looks upon their faces. Looking down to avoid eye contact I noticed the feet of the small folk and looked at Gandalf curiously.

"Gandalf, Don't mean to sound so rude but... what are they?"

"They are hobbits my dear. They are also known as Halflings to some cultures, although it would be wise of you not to mention that my dear. Fantastic Ale brewers the hobbits." I kept my head down, but my eyes would scan the hobbits out of curiosity. You could literally confuse them for children if it weren't for the the wrongly proportioned bodies and… you know the beards.

That's all he said on the matter, at this point I also had a feeling he liked to be very vague. If I had been paying attention and not once again distracted by my inner monologue, I would have noticed that he had stopped walking and, I could have avoided walking into his back and avoiding the impromptu glare that I received. For an old man he was fucking sturdy.

I looked around this giant of a man and saw a hobbit sitting contently with his eyes closed and puffing on his pipe, blissfully unaware of myself and Gandalf, standing at his gate. Until his pipe smoke morphed into a butterfly and bopped him on his nose, I giggled into my hand in amazement By Gandalf's small display of magic, and the befuddlement on the hobbit's face,

"Good morning" Bilbo smiled. I waved and smile brightly at him, before turning my eyes to l my companion who was looking at Bilbo stoically. Bilbo looked kind enough. Like the rest of the hobbits I had seen so far, kind faces (unless they were scowling) finely groomed and big hairy feet. I patted down the front of my jeans trying to look as presentable as one could since falling from the sky. I wonder if next time I could be dropped off by a salon and a maccies along the way.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this particular morning; or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on?" I watched as Bilbo's face was slowly starting to mirror my own in confusion.

I looked to Gandalf incredulously. Was all of that necessary?

"All of them at once I suppose…" Gandalf looked at Bilbo a bit disapprovingly. "Can I help you?" Bilbo replied fidgeting on his seat under scrutiny of the grey wizard.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf replied cryptically. Damn even I'm starting to fidget, my fingers had started playing with the hem of my uniform.

Bilbo stared at Gandalf like he just insulted his ancestors, pipe dropping from his mouth in the process. The look on his face made me giggle, Bilbo's eyes falling to me for a moment before looking back at Gandalf.

"An ad-adventure… I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would be interested in adventures" Bilbo replied sassily. Standing up he continued "Nasty, disturbing uncomfortable things, make you late for dinner haha." While puffing on his pipe he reached for his mail. I stood watching the interaction between the two with an obvious look of amusement slowly coming across my face. Quickly glancing up at Gandalf I could see that his expression was slowly changing as well.

Awkwardly looking between his mail and Gandalf all the while smoking like a chimney, it seemed like he had enough,

"Well good morning" He said before turning around and making his way up the steps towards his home.

"To think I would have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son as if I was selling buttons at the door!" Gandalf yelled after him. Raising an eyebrow at Gandalf's raising tone of voice I watched Bilbo closely.

"Beg your pardon?" He looked confused at the comment.

"You've changed and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Bilbo asked insulted.

"Well.. You know my name though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf means... well me." He really needs to work on that line I smirked to myself,. Somehow I was expecting him to look as though he remembered the name even a little. Instead he looked surprised like the thought had only dawned on him.

"Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old took used to have them at midsummer night's eve. Haha I never knew you were still in business." Bilbo exclaimed While Gandalf looked proud for a moment before seeming to realise what Bibo was implying,

"And where else would I be?"

"Haha .. hmmm" was Bilbo's reply as puffed on his pipe looking confused.

"Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others, and Bilbo I would like to introduce my companion, Tyra..."

"Blackbourne" I finished for him as it dawned on me that I never told him my surname."Nice to meet you Mr Baggins" Bilbo nodded politely in acknowledgment.

"Oh and Bilbo I will be leaving Miss Blackborne with you until I return." Gandalf spoke over his shoulder as he sauntered down the path.

My eyebrows shot to my hairline, "Wait? What! Gandalf! You can't leave me." I cried,

"Please Tyra, Just do as I ask, I shall be back soon." I huffed at his plea before sighing, and nodding unhappily. What can I say, he may still be a complete stranger but he is still a comforting face in this land

"Inform who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning." Bilbo yelled after him and stormed off towards his home and slammed the door. Gandalf tipped his hat to me with a wink, and I was left by Mr Baggins' gate watching his retreating figure. I stood in the middle of the path debating on what to do. I don't think Mr Baggins' would appreciate a stranger being in his company, but then again… Gandalf did say for me to stay with him….

So I suppose… I could stay with him….

I turned and wandered towards the hobbits home and knocked on the door. A frazzled looking Bilbo answered the door to me leaning against the frame smiling. I did feel sorry for the poor hobbit but hey where else did I have to go since tall grey and cryptic left me standing like an idiot on Bilbo's doorstep.

"Sorry to bother you Mr Baggins, but I have nowhere to go and Gandalf has left me on your doorstep. I was wondering if I could stay with you until he returns."

Bilbo seemed at a loss for words as he stared at me, He looked like he wanted to say something in retaliation but gave up. With a heavy sigh of defeat he begrudgingly invited me into his home. I was surprised at how cosy his home it was. For a better word it seemed... quaint.

Hearing a scratching sound coming from the front door, my host and I slowly peered towards the window before Bilbo quickly hid behind the doorframe, and Gandalf's face appeared before once again smirking my way and sauntering away. I turned around a stared in amazement,

"Mr Baggins your home is beautiful." I exclaimed looking around. This seemed to improve his opinion of me significantly. Straightening out his waistcoat and standing up taller with a look on his face that I could only identify as pride. I wasn't kidding either for once, the house would put any mansions I'd seen up until now to shame. It looked like the house was carved out of a giant oak tree, literally everything was made of wood. There was a smell of cinnamon hanging in the air. Through one room I could see what looked like a living room, with the fireplace burning brightly engulfing the whole room in its warm embrace.

Yep I could definitely live here.

"Why thank you Miss Blackbourne, It's been in my family for many years, and please call me Bilbo, do make yourself at home." He grinned walking off to what I could see was the kitchen. I followed with my hands clasped behind my back.

"Thank you Bilbo, and call me Tyra. Miss Blackborne makes me sound like a school teacher." I smirked.

During the rest of the day I assisted Bilbo with a few chores since he so eagerly invited me into his home. Note the sarcasm.

As it turns out Bilbo and I got along pretty well sharing a few things in common like our love for food, reading and homely comforts. Unlike Bilbo though I also enjoyed outdoor activities such as camping and mountain climbing. Bilbo didn't seem to share my enthusiasm.

At around midday Bilbo and I wandered down to the market looking for tonight's meal. As we browsed through the stalls some of the small folk would send me distrusting glares, and like the child I was I would pull tongues in their direction and giggle at their reactions. Although I may have understood the reasoning behind the stares, I mean, when have they ever seen a young girl walking around clad in a leather jacket, light blue overalls and skinny jeans.

It really was just plain rude!

Once back in Bilbo's lovely little home around sundown, the fireplace was relit and supper was beginning to cook, the smell of the fish cooking made my mouth water, Fiddling with the stiff material of my uniform, as it had become rather uncomfortable throughout the day, Bilbo offered to lend me some of his mother's old clothe. The wine coloured skirt came up a bit short just about grazing my shins was the only complaint I had, alough I would never dream of saying this to the hobbit,, a cream blouse and a black underbust corset completed the outfit, and I have to say they fit me pretty well. When I walked out of the spare room, or I should say stumbled really, The smell of dinner being plated up drew me to the dining room, where my host stood in his robe, placing a plate of fish and biscuits onto the table.

"This looks delicious Bilbo." I say out of courtesy, He smiles at the compliment.

"Just a little thing I've thrown together, actually the secret to cooking the perfect fish is-"

As I was listening to Bilbo as he went on about how to cook the perfect fish, he settled himself opposite me, just as I took a bite of my fish, the doorbell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bilbo and I looked to each other in confusion.

"Were you expecting company?" I asked. He just shook my head in confusion and went to answer the door. Maybe it was Gandalf, I shrugged to myself and took another bite of the fish. It really was amazing.

Hearing footsteps enter the dining room, "Gandalf you really need to have better-" I turned and stopped mid sentence "Timing. You're not Gandalf?" I stupidly pointed out. Staring blankly at the tattooed dwarf in the dining room. Well I assume that he's a dwarf, judging by his height and beared.

With a huff he raised his bushy brow at me " No i'm not lass, Dwalin at your service," he grunted out and bowed at me,

"Tyra at yours." was all I could manage before a flustered and annoyed Bilbo stomped into the room.

"I didn't know Master Baggins had a wife."

"No, n-n-n-no" Bilbo and I stuttered out, I must say though Bilbo did turn a lovely shade of red at this comment.

"W-Wife!" I found myself giggling hysterically at this statement "I'm just a friend." I continued and smiled. Dwalin just shrugged and sat down at Bilbos place at the table and bit the head clean off the fish as Bilbo and I stared on in disgust.

"Hmmm…. very good, this. Anymore?" Dwalin questioned.

"What? Oh um yes help yourself." Bilbo said in shock as I pushed forward my own meal having lost my appetite, as Bilbo offered Dwalin the biscuits, taking two and hiding them in his pocket. Damn… okay I know that my food etiquette is lacking, but my god he ate like an animal.

"It's just I wasn't expecting any company" Bilbo muttered just as the doorbell once again rang.

"That'll be the door" Dwalin said with a mouth full off food.

"No shit" I said as Bilbo scurried out of the room. Dwalin just looked at me across the table and smirked. Having finished both meals and the biscuits and apparently still hungry. Seriously how much food can one dwarf eat! Does he have hollow legs? Dwalin having spotted the biscuit jar on the mantle stood up and dug his hand into the jar.

Bilbo and his new guest strolled into the dining room. He had a pure white beard that came to his stomach where it forked at the end. He reminded me of Santa. That thought alone made me giggle.

"Haha evening brother. Heh heh" the new arrival spoke chuckling at Dwalin whose hand looked like was trapped in the biscuit barrell. Looking up Dwalin smiled upon seeing his brother.

"By my beard you are shorter and wider than last we met" he spoke while approaching his brother.

"Rude" I muttered to Bilbo who was now standing by me nodded in agreement.

"Wider not shorter, sharp enough for the both of us" Laughing, they greeted each other by putting their arms on each other's shoulders, and smashed their foreheads together. Bilbo and I looking at them like they have lost their minds. The Santa look alike looks past his brother taking notice of me and smiled,

"Balin at your service my lady." He bowed

"Tyra at yours" I returned with a smile.

Balin nodded and wandered into Bilbo's pantry with his brother. Watching those brothers interact was rather funny. Bilbo was beginning to get flustered, I couldn't hear what was being spoken but just watching it was entertaining enough for me.

While watching the interaction between the dwarves and Bilbo the doorbell rang again. I looked at the door in disbelief. Only this time I approach the door with Bilbo. Upon opening the door two very handsome dwarves were stood.

"Fili"

"and Kili"

"At your service"

"How many times did you practice that one?" I exclaimed. They both turned to me and grinned, these two I have a feeling are gonna be trouble. I smirked back at them.

"You must be Mr Boggins?" Kili exclaimed as he turned to look at Bilbo. Boggins?

"Baggins." I corrected quickly.

"Nope you can't come in, you've go the wrong house" Bilbo yelled while attempting to shut the door.

"What has it been cancelled?" Kili asked while stopping the door with his foot,

"No one told us" Fili stated.

"Can -? No nothing's been cancelled."

"Well that's a relief" Kili smiled while pushing his way into Bilbo's home.

"Careful with these just had 'em sharpened" Fili stated while shoving his weapons into Bilbo's arms.

"Nice place, did you do it yourself?" Kili asked while scraping his boots on a chest by the door and I watched with my mouth hanging open at how rude his manners were, hey I'm no angel but jeez.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" I had it in my mind to smack some sense into Kili,

"Fili, Kili come on an' give us a hand"

"Master Dwalin" Kili smiled and swung his arm around Dwalin's shoulder. Hey would you look at that a normal greeting, I smirked to myself, leaning against the wall watching the events play out in front of me.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin said regarding the dining room table.

Looking to Bilbo the poor munchkin looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. I took this a sign to go out for a cigarette, I wandered back to my room to grab my lighter and packet from my uniform pocket and headed outside into the blissfully cool night air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As I wandered further away from Bilbo's home I lit up my cigarette, Taking a drag and blew the smoke into the night air watching as the smoke danced into the sky. I continued on towards the tree line of the forest while taking another long drag. Looking into the trees brought on a wave of nostalgia from when I was a child. Grinning like an idiot with my cigarette hanging from my mouth, I took a running start towards a tree using the tree as a step up as I jumped for a branch clasping onto it tightly. I continued to climb until I found a stable branch to situate myself on.

"Well..shit" I panted once I was comfortable, "I need to quit smoking" I exclaimed as I took another drag and stubbing it out. Reaching into the pocket I pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. With the tranquillity of the night surrounding me and the evening breeze blowing, I was quite content. I took this time to thi nk about my situation. What the fuck had happened? Everything has been moving so quick, I haven't really had the opportunity to dwell on it. Running through my thoughts I tried to remember if I did anything out of the ordinary for my life to change so much. I got up went to work, headed home 14 hours later nothing out of the ordinary. I thought as I began blowing smoke rings. What happened?... Then like a tidal wave it hit me, the sky changed, Grey rolling clouds flying across the sky with no warning, not gradually but like..like BOOM! That must have been it, but how? Maybe Gandalf would have the answer, wishful thinking I know, all he would give me is a vague answer with an underlying riddle. Speaking of tall and grey, I haven't seen nor heard the old man since he left this morning.

I didn't even know that wizards could make thunder and lightning. Could he change the weather?

Rolling my eyes, thinking that I should probably head back to Bilbo's, stubbing out out my cigarette against the sole of my heels I jumped out of the tree and made my journey back up to the little home that I'm sure has run amok.

I blew some air out through the tips of my lips when I watched a dark figure slowly approaching Bilbo's at a leisurely pace. I scanned the figure, he looked like he could be more trouble for poor Mr Baggins. From the long dark locks to the confidence in his every step I knew he was different from the other four I had met this evening. Rushing to catch up with the dark figure entering Bilbo's home intrigued to find out what made him different from the others. Slowly opening the door I caught the end of the conversation currently going on in Bilbo's hall.

"...more like a green grocer than a burglar" the figure said with what sounded like a smirk on his face, as I still could not see said face. His statement got a laugh at the current company in the room. Since I still remain unnoticed. I decided to make my presence known. I slammed the door as hard I could, and a loud BANG resonated through the hobbit hole.

"How amusing of you… to make such a rude comment about the host of the house." I said condescendingly, the company had all glanced up at me suddenly realising that I was in the room as well. I met the eyes of Mr Baggins, pretty sure the fire in my eyes was enough of a sign of how beyond pissed off I was. "How dare you all think that you could walk in here with NO invitation whatsoever and continue to mock the owner of the house! Who the fuck gave you the right?!" For a second everyone looked at each other at the use of my vocabulary. Fuck, How many dwarves turned up since I've been gone.

The figure I followed up to the house finally turned and looked at me, and Christ on a bike who was this man, I mean dwarf. He was just drop dead gorgeous, he had sharp blue eyes that could pierce your soul. I never knew eyes could be so blue. Although they look as though they were permanently brooding, those eyes held something deeper, a sadness.

Oh shit I'm staring. Look anywhere but him. Gandalf being the life saver that he is, finally decided to break the tension,

"Miss Blackborne, my dear I was beginning to wonder where you had run off to".

"Gandalf, you know this woman?" brooding blue eyes questioned, scowling at me. Dick.

"Thorin I would like to introduce you to Miss Tyra Blackbourne, she will be accompanying us on this quest. My dear this is Thorin Oakenshield the leader of this company".

Standing a little straighter, I made eye contact with his icy glare, "Pleasure, I'm sure"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Well that could have been worse..not. Thorin turned to look at Gandalf,

"You never spoke of a woman joining us" he whispered, sorry tried to whisper to Gandalf glancing at me for a split second.

"Excuse me?, This woman has a name!" Gaining their attention. "And it's not like I had much of a choice of joining anyway." I spoke under my breath.

"What did you say?" Thorin questioned,

"Nothing" I smiled, my eyes shooting daggers his way.

"Thorin, Miss Blackbourne will be joining us and it is not up for discussion." Gandalf said with a tone that was not be questioned. Thorin, not looking to happy at the news rolled his eyes, and turned to the dining table, telling everyone to take a seat. Looking to Bilbo I shrugged my shoulders. Bilbo looked at me for a moment then whispered

"Would you like something to eat I noticed you never got anything before you left and …"

"Bilbo, I would love some" I smiled. I think I may have made a friend out of Bilbo in this world. We wandered into the his pantry, and I stared shocked at how empty it was.

"Errm Bilbo, What happened?"

"They ate it all that's what".

"Ahh" I said surprised by his clipped response. I looked around at what was left, some veg, little bit of chicken and plenty of herbs, I decided I would make a quick broth, cause to be honest I wa hungry. After about thirty minutes of the broth cooking I decided to grabbed a bowl and a bread roll that was left. Sending a glance over to Bilbo in a quiet question whether if he wanted some, noticing he hadn't eaten anything yet either. Bilbo sent me back a small smile and disappeared to look for a bowl. Looking over to the table I thought I should probably try and get onto Thorin's good side, so picked up another bowl of broth and a chunk of bread and placed it in front of him, He looked up at me and nodded in thanks. Looking about for a chair and sighing at my luck, (which I tell you is not that great looking back on today's events) and sat down in the only available chair next to Mr Thorin-fucking-Oakenshield.

 **Thorin POV**

I looked to the now occupied seat next to me and l observed this loud mouthed woman, she really was beautiful, but her attitude and temper overlooked her appearance. I was not happy about a woman joining this quest, women are meant to be treasured she would just be a distraction.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin questioned interrupted my thoughts,

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." The company talk amongst themselves in joy about this news.

"What do the dwarves of the iron hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin questioned.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked,

"Bilbo let us have a little more light." Gandalf requests while reaching into his pocket and spreads a map across the table, while Bilbo brings a candle over to the table. The woman leans over my shoulder to observe the map. Looking her way she makes eye contact with me and mutters an apology and retreats back into her seat. Quickly looking to Gandalf, so not to be distracted by her, he begins to explain the quest.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo answers while looking over the map.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin mentions to the company.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin states, Upon hearing the mention of a beast Bilbo looks to Tyra and Gandalf concerned.

"Uh, What beast?"

 **Tyra POV**

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals " I hear the dwarf with a funny looking hat say,

"Yes I know what a dragon is!" Bilbo says with irritation

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I question the dwarf

"The name's Bofor at your service." he says bowing his head at me, and I returned the nod. I span quickly in my chair shocked at the sudden outburst of the youngest dwarf in the company,

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie."

"Sit down!" said an older dwarf who i'm assuming to be his older brother, I smirked at the interaction.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said, the rest of the dwarves start objecting,

"Hey, who are you calling dim?"

"Watch it!"

"No!" Where several of outbursts I heard across the table I giggled in my chair earning me a glance from from Thorin, immediately silencing my giggles as he smirked at me, and turned to everyone once again.

"What did he say?" said Oin looking around confused while holding his hearing trumpet to his ear.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Exclaimed Fili while slamming his fist down on the table, earning cheers from the dwarves surrounding the table.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said innocently. I looked to Gandalf and smirked knowing that Kili's statement was well over exaggerated.

"Yea Gandalf, how many?" I spoke smugly earning a glare from the wizard, which only widened my grin.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I wouldn't say that, I " Gandalf started,

"How many, then?" Dori yelled,

"Uh, what?" was his clever reply,

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke the dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed. Thorin jumps up in anger, silencing the company,

"Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

I looked at Thorin, and saw the raw emotion and confidence in his eyes, It's then I realised how much the others respected him looking at the dwarves at the table as they cheered at his speech, they would follow this dwarf, through time and space if he so wished them to.

"You forget the front gate is steeled. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said putting a damper on the mood, not that I can blame him this is vital information.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Said Gandalf as he twiddled his fingers,producing a beautifully ornate dwarvish key, Thorin looks at it in wonder as if he had seen a relic of a kingdom long gone by, How ironic I thought.

"How came you by this?" Thorin questioned

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."Gandalf spoke while handing the key across me to Thorin as everyone looks on in wonder.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." excitedly exclaims Fili,

"You don't say?" I questioned sarcastically earning many different reactions, glares from Thorin and Gandalf to cheeky grins from the younger brothers who did not seem to mind my sarcasm.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." said Gandalf gesturing to the runes on the map with his pipe.

"There's another way in!" grinned Kili looking towards his brother, Not wanting to continue digging my proverbial grave I stayed quiet and choose to sigh, roll my eyes and grin instead of commenting on Captain obvious' revelation.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." said Gandalf,

"Who's idea was it to make doors invisible?" I Sassed, but was ignored, rude I huffed annoyance.

"That's why we need a burglar." said Ori

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." said Bilbo completely oblivious to the looks he was reviving.

"And are you?" questioned a stocky ginger dwarf named Gloin questioned,

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Exclaimed Oin, I shook my head at the deaf older dwarf in amusement as several dwarves laughed.

"M- Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo exclaimed, I looked to Bilbo with sympathy and made my way over to stand next to him,

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin stated, which I feel is very much the truth as Bilbo nods in eagerly agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." said Dwalin looking towards me and Bilbo, I stood and stared at him mouth agape,

"I can look after myself just fine." I said with annoyance lacing my voice, Bilbo continues nodding in agreement at what was being said hoping to get out of it and the dwarves begin arguing amongst themselves.

Gandalf, growing angry, rises to his full height, as much as he could in the tiny home of the hobbit and casts darkness over the group as starts speaking in his "powerful" voice, to be fair it was really quite intimidating, long gone as his grandfatherly demeanor I thought.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Returning to the friendly old man I met this morning he sat down looking proud of what he accomplished amongst the group. "Besides hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself, and the same goes for Tyra she has a lot more to offer than what she knows. You must trust me on this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the room goes silent taking in what Gandalf said, Thorin break the silence,

"Very well. We will do it your way. Give him the contract, and write one up for the girl."

"No, no, no, Please." Bilbo stutters,

"Alright, we're off!" Bofor exclaims leaning back in his chair with his pipe in hand. Balin hands Bilbo a contract that is taller than he is, .

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin informs us

"Funeral arrangements?" says Bilbo as he walks away, Curious I follow him and look over his shoulder to read the contract with him, Looking up briefly I notice Thorin leans toward Gandalf and whispers something to him that I cannot understand so I continue to read.

Bilbo looks at the contract concerned and begins to read out loud, "Terms, Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of the total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?"

"Oh aye, he'll melt the skin off yer bones in the blink of an eye" smiles Bofor

"Huh" Bilbo breathed out looking panicked,

"Bofor stop" I warned, my tone taking on a motherly tone, my eyes were drawn back to Bilbo, but not before making eye contact with a smirking leader.

"Are you all right laddie?" questions Balin, Bilbo leans over placing his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath,

"Uh, yeah...feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings"

"Bofor really not helping" once again Tyra warns checking over Bilbo with a hand on his shoulder for comfort,

"Air, I..I..I need air"

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo breathes heavily, trying to compose himself as we all stare at him.

"Hmmm. Nope." Bilbo faints and falls to the floor,

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." says Gandalf looking over us to the weak little hobbit on the floor,

"All right you muppet, since this was your doing, get off your arse, and help me put him in a chair." I say glaring at Bofor, who hurriedly runs to my side. I know that it was all in good fun, but when something like this happens it has usually gone too far.

Picking Bilbo up and carrying him to his chair, Bofur and I were panting for oxygen after setting him down. Damn he's heavy for a little guy. I decided it was time for a cigarette and time to cool off, walking passed 14 pairs of eyes looking curious at me as I walked out of the door, I sat on Bilbo's bench, dug out my cigarettes and sparked up my fag. Looking into the packet, taking stock of how many I had left, seventeen. Seventeen to last me for god only knows how fucking long, I took a drag and watched as the smoke danced into the night sky. Hearing the front door open I turned to look who had joined me. Balin looked over at me and smiled in a way that reminded me of my grandfather, he waddled over and sat next to me on the bench. We sat in silence for several minutes, before he turned to me and handed me the contract to sign.

"My dear, why are you joining this quest?" I looked to him puzzled at his question and pondered for a moment, took a drag and answered.

"I owe Gandalf, and he requested I join" Not a lie I do owe him, but this is big just for him helping me in a field.

"Is that all? There must be something more?" Could I tell him? Could he be trusted? What the hell, what the worst that could happen,

"Heh, you'd think I was mad, if I told you." I smiled at him, taking a drag and blowing it out away from him. Balin just nodded at me to continue.

"I..well I come from a world much different from this, I don't know what happened really, all I remember walking home from work, then I was waking up to Gandalf standing over me in the middle of a field, even I think i'm mad saying this" I chuckled while putting out half my cigarette saving it for later and placing it back into the packet. Looking to Balin I requested him, well pleaded him to keep it a secret, 'cause I did not know the reason behind it, he nodded his head accepting my plea to keep my secret.

Standing up, I offered Balin my hand and we headed back indoors, walking through the doors I come face to chest, with the scowling leader, we made eye contact for a few awkward seconds that seemed to feel like hours. Ducking my head I edged my way around him to sit with Bilbo.

"How ya doin' Bilbo?"

"Been better I suppose. Do you think I should join?"

"That sweetie is entirely your choice, but if you want my opinion I think it would do you some good, besides i'm gonna need at least one friend on this venture." Bilbo smiled at me sadly and wandered over to Gandalf. Standing up I see Thorin and Balin engaged in conversation, my curious nature getting the better of me I tip-toe over and crouched behind the wall,

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers; hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us."

"Old warriors." Balin smiles at Thorin sadly,

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin pleaded, Thorin reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key,

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." Balin walks away and heads to to lounge. Coming out of my hiding place I apprehensively approach Thorin,

"You did all of that and you still feel you have to give more, why?" I question, Thorin whips around not having heard me approach,

"You wouldn't understand, this is something I need to do for my people." he says and joining the rest of the dwarves gathering in the living room, smoking their pipes by the fire, i'm left standing in the hall staring at his retreating back, questioning if my original thoughts on him were wrong, that would have to remain unknown for now. From my place in the hall I begin to hear the dwarves humming, deep and smooth, and to my surprise Thorin begins to sing, his voice has a deep baritone to it, so smooth and calming yet filled with so much emotion, I inch closer to the room to listen,

" _Far over the misty mountains cold,_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old,_

 _We must away ere break of day,_

 _To find our long forgotten gold,_

The rest of the dwarves begin to join in,

 _The pines were roaring on the height,_

 _The winds were moaning in the night,_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light"_

I sit by the entry of the lounge, leaning against the doorway when I realise that I had been crying, never have I heard so much emotion in one song, well that's a lie, Things my Father Said by Black Stone Cherry makes me weep like a baby, but this was so raw, it was actually quite beautiful. Seeing everybody start to bunk down for the night, I retreated to the spare room that Bilbo showed me this morning, removing the corset and my bra a collapsed face first onto the bed and fell to sleep with one final thought,

I was right about one thing. Thorin Oakenshield holds a deep sadness in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up feeling groggy as hell, my eyelids felt crusty and my mouth felt dry as fuck. If I remember correctly, this is what hangover is supposed to feel like but I haven't drunk that much last night, maybe one glass of "elvish" wine from Gandalf. Groaning in pain, I push the covers off and walk towards where I remember the kitchen being.

Nope I cannot function today. I need tea. I need tea to even work or concentrate today it's not even funny. Stumbling my way to the kitchen in such for the amber liquid, I see a figure at the counter not realising until I got closer that it was Thorin. He didn't acknowledge me, I mean why would I expect him to acknowledge me coming into the fucking kitchen for a brew. But I promise to myself that I would behave and treat him nicely and so I shall.

So with a smile I run my hand through my hair before coming up behind him.

"Good morning." Thorin returns my greeting with a nod of his head. Clearing my throat I step around him so I'm leaning against the counter looking up at him, he's checking his daggers for any bluntness. At stupid o'clock in the morning of course he would be.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He stared at me and raised his eyebrow at me, while I shrugged my shoulders waiting for an answer to my overly awkward question. He seemed to be in thought for quite a while, I placed a hand hesitantly on his arm. "Thorin?"

"If you're offering" he said gruffly, you could taste the awkward tension in the air, thank god we were the only ones awake, nodding my head at him I went on a search for the ingredients for tea, looking back every now and again to watch him go and kick the others awake, and I do mean kick whether it's the leg or arm, but when waking up Balin he shook him gently.

Maybe he's not that much of a dick.

I must have spent half an hour looking around for tea bags when it clicked, teabags have not been invented, since traditional tea was out of the question, I looked around for some of the chamomile that Dori had made the last night. Heating up the pot on the stove and looking for some cups, hearing the pot whistle I pour two cups of tea and walk out to find dickhea- I mean Thorin.

I catch him just as he exits the hobbit hole and makes for the bench outside, I slip into the bench next to him handing him a cup. Then after nodding his head in thanks he returns to his thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I say after a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"What's on your mind?" I don't know what compelled me to ask, maybe it was the awkward silence, I never did well with quiet. Plus, he looked like he had a lot on his mind that needed to be released.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." He looked at me like he was contemplating on telling me what was actually up, before looking away. Kay, dickhead I am never giving a fuck then ever again.

"Whatever" I mutter and roll my eyes. I've been here 24 hours and the amount of eye rolling I've been doing is unreal, I think my eyes are ready to roll out of my head. Is there a world record for eye rolling? Shaking away my strange thoughts I stand up and make my way back inside. "But you do know right… you shouldn't keep it all locked in like you do." I say looking everywhere but him. "The more you keep shit like this locked up the more the emotions build up inside until it's too much and you just… blow."

"You talk as though it is your business to be privy to my thoughts." He glared, his large hands cupping the tea cup,

"Oh? Really? I thought I was just trying to be nice. So excuse me, it won't happen again" I snapped and stormed away. Weaving in and out of the dwarves to go to my room, the once quiet morning was now filled with chatter,

"Ahhh Miss Blackbourne, the very woman I have been looking for." I turn around at the voice to see Gandalf approaching me,

"Yes Gandalf?"

"I must ask that you stay behind…"

"What I thought you wanted me on the adventure? Why are you lea-"

"My dear if you let me finish. I am asking you to stay to convince our dear hobbit to join this quest."

"I-I mean I can try but what if I can't convince him?" Gandalf never graced me with an answer, he just smiled and walked away to finish the preparations. I know it may look like I never tried to question him, but I did for about ten minutes. He just choose to ignore me. Another ten minutes later the dwarves and Gandalf made their departure. I sat at the dining table with another cup of tea when Bilbo tiptoed out of the room.

He looks at me questioningly and walks all around his house expecting to run into the dwarves.

"Hello?"

"They've gone" I smiled at him. The house has been cleaned, from the mess of the party last night, you would have never even have guessed that 12 rowdy dwarves raided the home last night.

"You look a little put out Bilbo." He just looks at me as if he is contemplating something, looking over to our contracts on the table with a determined face, he saunters over and signs it, looking to me expectantly, I look at him with the biggest shit eating grin on my face and sign mine.

Look at that, I never had to convince him to do anything.. Little Bilbo's growing up.

We both rush into our rooms and pack, or in my case throw on my ripped skinny jeans and the strappy vest top I wore under my uniform, deciding to forego the scrubs. Putting on my Doc Martins and leather jacket I rush out and meet Bilbo in his room.

"You ready?" I smiled at him, he looked around his room smiling and nods. "You sure? You won't see this place for at least a year."

We run out the door of Bag End and down the path, Bilbo wearing a travelling pack and holding the contract, whilst I just run behind him holding my own contract. We ran through Hobbiton, jumping over fences and pumpkins in haste need to catch up to the company. His neighbors shake their heads at us. To be fair we do look a little crazy, I just laugh out loud in glee. I don't think I have had this much fun in ages. I know it may not seem fun, but it reminded me when I would piss off my grandparents and they would shake their heads in disappointment and confusion.

"Hey! Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?"

"Can't stop, we're already late!"

"Late for what?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Bilbo punctuates each word, with a smile on his face like a kid on christmas morning. Awwww look at him rebelling, he's like a little kid.

Breaking through the tree line we saw the company riding their ponies up a head,

"WAIT, WAIT!" Bilbo and I shouted in unison, halting the company in front of us, we continue to run to reach them,

"We signed it, we signed it!" Bilbo yells out as we come to a stop in front of Balin and hand him our contracts, I turn around and place my hands on my knees trying to regain my breath. Balin looks over the contracts and nods to Thorin and looks back to us with a kind smile on his face.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins and Miss Blackbourne, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarves cheer at the news while, while Thorin doesn't look too impressed.

"Give him a pony, and Dwalin she rides with you." Thorin states. The big burly dwarf stares down at me impatiently, straightening up and approaching him cautiously not wanting to spook the pony. I love ponies and horses don't get wrong, but there is just something about them. Looking to Dwalin I asked him to hold out his arm so I could use it as leverage to get onto the pony, luckily I got on with one swing and nodded my thanks to him, and he returned it.

"Move on!" Thorin orders, and the company begins to move forward, I look back and smile in amusement at Bilbo as he protest to no avail,

"No, no, no, no, that that won't be necessary, thank you, but I -I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I I- I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once WAGH!" I quickly look back at the sound of Bilbos yell and loudly laugh at his face as he is perched on top of a pony. Bilbo looked so genuinely freaked out at the idea of riding a pony, I don't think he really knew what he signed up for!

"She's not going to bite Bilbo!" I shout to him from near the front of the company and continue to laugh as he glares at me.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." I hear being yelled out by a member of the company, not going to say any names as I didn't know who it was, Nori tosses a sack of money to Oin, so apparently it was Oin. Sacks of money begin to be thrown between the dwarves. I had to duck once or twice to avoid being hit.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf and I turn to look curious about the answer.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" Gandalf catches a sack of money tossed to him and puts it in his bag I smile at the old man's confidence in us

"My dear fellow, I never doubted either of you for a second."

"Aww Gandalf you flatter me" I giggled girlishly, joking with him, he just rolled his eyes and chuckled at my behaviour. I started wondering at that moment, realising that this was one of the weirdest situations I've ever been in my life. Never in all my 21 years of living did I ever think I would join the company of 13 dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit riding ponies to a mountain where we have to fight a dragon.

Ya know, it just never crossed my mind, maybe I was too busy to even think about it but yeah.

Funny how things turn out huh?

"AAA-CHOO!" My head whips round to find out who the fuck decided to blow their lungs out. Fucking hell Bilbo I did not expect such a loud sneeze from a little guy! "Ohhhhh. All this horse hair… I'm having a reaction." Oh we would all hate that. Bilbo pats his pockets down as I watch in curiosity, he looks like he's lost something. Bilbo fucked up baaaad- oh he found it? NOPE. "No! No! Wait- wait- wait- stop! stop! We have to turn around." I groan banging my head on Dwalin's back. Dwalin chuckles at my reaction.

And it looks like I'm not the only one protesting either, everyone else is pissed off. Urggghhhh wake me up when it gets interesting.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf says exasperatedly.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Can you hear my eyes rolling? I can hear them rolling. I watch Bofur rip a piece of material from his cloak and throws it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this!" I let out a giggle which sets Kili and Fili off, then Balin, then Dwalin , then Bomber and Oin and Gloin. Thorin turns around in annoyance and commands the company to keep moving forward. I hear Gandalf offering Bilbo some advice just behind me, something about having to make due without pocket handkerchiefs and some other stuff before we get home-

WAIT.

I need to get home. Don't get me wrong, I love it here I could definitely spend more time here but I am not prepared to deal with this shit when it happens. I did not take any of this into account, I mean I didn't think I was gonna stay here any longer than a day or two I didn't know I was going on an expedition that could take god knows how long. I am definitely not prepared for when mother nature makes her monthly phone call to say, Hey girl guess who's not pregnant..

After a couple of hours riding in silence and staring at the back of Dwalin's head, I decide to make awkward conversation with the intimidating dwarf.

"Say Dwalin? Just out of curiosity, how long have you known Thorin?" He turned to look at me for a second, then looked back to the front not giving me an answer. Wow, fucking rude. Since he apparently is going to igno-

"I've known him a long time lass." Ok maybe he's not ignoring me.

"How long is long? Long as in years kinda long?"

"You ask lot of questions. We've known each other since we were wee lads, played together,

trained together and fought together. We've seen many battles, him and I."

"So you have a lot of respect for him then?" He stays quiet but I already know that the answer was yes.

"Why so inquisitive lass?"

"I just want to know, why every dwarf here would willingly put their lives on the line for one dwarf." Dwalin sighed,

"He has done so much for all of us here and hundreds more, found us a home in the blue mountains, kept everyone, looked out for everyone when he didn't have too. Erebor is not just Thorin's birth right, but home to many dwarves throughout Middle Earth."

"Wait what-what Birthright?"

"Thorin is to be king."

"..."

"Lass?"

"..Just trying to process this, nobody thought to tell me this information!"

Well shit I think I just wrote my death sentence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After what felt like a days riding, tall dark and handsome-Wait what am I saying. I meant Dickhead finally called a halt and ordered to make camp, I thanked Dwalin as I dismounted and approached Bilbo, who seemed to be having trouble getting off his pony. Holding the pony's reins enough for Bilbo to get off he gave me a nod of thanks.

"How you holding up?"

"Better than I could expect my dear." He smiled at me. After eating supper with the rest of the company around the fire, everyone departed and found a place on the ground to lay their bed rolls. I wandered over to Fili and Kili and sat in between them facing the fire and pulled out a cigarette, sparked up my cig and inhaled . Fili and Kili looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I said while blowing out the smoke.

"How did you do that?" Questioned Fili

"Do what?"

"Light that? What is it?" Followed Kili

"It's a lighter. It makes making fires easier, but I'm trying to save the gas, and before you ask what gas is, it makes fire and we are leaving it at that." They nod in reply and we sit there smoking enjoying the silence. I don't know what the dwarves smoke but fucking hell if this was home that shit would not be legal. I would say we were enjoying the silence but Gloin's snoring could wake the dead, Bilbo stands up and looks a Gloin in disbelief as he inhales and exhales what look like moths. I smile as I watch Bilbo sneak over to his pony and feeds her an apple while he thinks nobody's watching, since his shaky start with the pony I never would have thought he would grow to like the animal.

A scream echoes through the night making those awake jump and those asleep shoot up awake and grab their weapons looking around for any signs of danger. The scream sent shivers down my spine, and it appeared to have the same effect on the others well.

"What was that?" questions Bilbo as he runs back toward the company,

"Orcs" Kili says while playing with his pipe. Another scream sounds. Looking around I notice Thorin become more rigid at the mention of orcs.

"Orcs?" Bilbo questions frantically looking around. I turn to look at Kili narrowing my eyes at him.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Says Fili in a very serious tone, I look back and forth between the brothers, from what I have come to know of these two is that they are never serious. What are they up to? I shuffle forwards towards the fire playing with a stick in the embers.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." says Kili looking away solemly. Bilbo looks away in fright and Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing. I smack both of them on the back of their head.

"HEY!" they shout in unision.

"Fucking dicks" I mutter and go to check on Bilbo,

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Wow Thorin's pissed, Like really pissed off.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Aww Kili, he looks like a kicked puppy, I sit down next to Bilbo who continues to look slightly afraid but somewhat annoyed at the same time.

"Just ignore them." He just sighs and nods at me, I watch as Thorin walks over to the cliff edge and stares over the land. I hear Balin talking to the troublesome brothers, curious I walk over and listen in. My curiosity is gunna kill me one of these days.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race Azog, the Defiler." Shivers shot through many of the company, as if the name itself had frozen their insides, "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know." I turned to stare at the back of the future king as I continued to listen, " We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." I took a sharp intake of breath. Fuck, Thorin's gone through so much shit in his life. Balin sighs, exhaustion clear on his face. But then that sadness was replaced with awe and hope.

"That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield". There was so much respect lacing in his tone of voice. I never realised how much Thorin had impacted their lives. Everyone in the company was now awake listening to the tale. My respect for Thorin was slowly changing maybe he was a decent dwarf underneath that cold exterior. Losing so much in so little time is bound to break you at some point.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived, that's when I saw him standing there with the oaken branch in hand, and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin finishes, Thorin turns away from the view to find the entire company staring at him in awe.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" I ask.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin walks between the company back to his bed roll and tells everyone to get some sleep. I lay down on the ground next to the fire and caught the look that Gandalf and Balin shared between them. It didn't look good, but I was to tired to think about it. and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Mulan. I apologize if it is not accurate to history, legend or the films.**

After hours and hours and hours of riding, It began to rain, and I don't mean a little bit of rain I mean torrential rain falling from the sky like a waterfall. My leather jacket repelling the water, great for my arms and body. Shit for the rest of me, my legs have thoroughly gone numb, thank god for my Doc Martins though there is nothing worse than wet sweaty feet. My hair is another matter though. Anyone who has curly hair will understand the struggle of taming it, now is the only opportunity I will have to brush it, but because my luck is that shit as I do not have a brush. So I will look as if I have been dragged through a hedge backwards. Poor bilbo didn't look to pleased about the weather, then again no one did. They only person to make their opinion known was Dori.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Innocently questions Bilbo, I turn to Gandalf curious,

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth, Harry Potter?" I question and giggle at my little joke, Gandalf and the company look at me in confusion, I just shake my head as an answer.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" HA good one Bilbo,Gandalf looks slightly offended at the remark but continues,

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." The company turned silent pondering on Gandalf's words, I turn my head into Dwalin's back to shield myself from the rain.

We ended up travelling for most of the day taking breaks here and there for dinner and to give the ponies a break from carrying our heavy arses all day especially Dwalin and I's pony poor thing. At one point in the day when we took a break in the afternoon, I was watching Kili and Fili practice their sword fighting and I was hooked. Like seriously hooked, I don't know if it's because I've always been into sword fighting and knife throwing and archery which not to brag or anything but I am pretty good at it not that I will tell them. Weapons for as long as I remember have just fascinated me, It may also just be because I have never seen people use swords like this before, like obviously I've seen people use fake swords for plays and performances in the past but these guys were really going at each other! Like they were in it for the kill.

"They're getting better aren't they?" Balin grinned sitting on the floor next to me, I nodded in awe. "They learned from the best you know, when their father passed away Thorin trained the two like they were his own. Kili and Fili are his nephews you see, of his sister." I nodded understanding. I was listening, but I was just too focused on how they were able to swing their swords like they were cutting through butter, it looked all too intricate for me but damn I really wanted to learn. "Have you ever held a sword before lass?"

"I have before during exhibitions and stuff at the local castle, but I've never learned how to actually fight with one in a serious situation." I say, my fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. "I really want to learn though, but I doubt I will ever be any good."

"Well, let's hope you will never have to use one my dear." Dori said handing me his own sword. My eyes widened at the weight of it, it felt just a bit heavier than a baseball bat. It felt like my arm had extended, the way it just fit in my hand holding it. Standing up I examined the blade itself. It was a good sword, balanced like it should. But it wasn't a good feeling, holding the sword. Like it wasn't right. I don't know how to explain it, I always thought that swords can only fit one true person and this wasn't the sword for me obviously.

"Try giving it a few swings!" Nori encouraged. I grinned swiping the sword slowly keeping control over the way it moved. It wasn't a big sword, not like the claymore's and broadswords I'd seen in the past but compared to me it was a big sword.

"We should get you a sword lass, you never know when you might be in trouble and we won't be there to look after you. You should learn how to defend yourself." Dwalin took his axe out from its hoist on his back and stood in front of me.

"Take a swipe at me."

"I- don't want to hurt you though."

"When you're in an actual battle I hope you won't do that. You'd already be dead." He swung forward slamming his axe down on my right, It narrowly missed me as I moved my leg just in time. He wasn't fucking around. Feeling a new kind of adrenaline pumping through my veins I knew then that this was training, And I had to be quick if I wanted to learn. He brought his axe again from the side this time trying to to hit my left side but I quickly dodged and tripped over my feet. "Watch your balance girl" Dwalin grunted before smacking my rear with the smooth side of the axe making me crash into the dirt,

"Now that's no fair, you have an axe and I have a sword. You could easily beat the shit out of me." I panted for breath as I pushed myself to my feet

Gandalf and Thorin returned from their talk just as I dodge an attack from Dwalin who had me cornered against a rock and a tree.

"You should never let your opponent corner you Tyra, it could lead to your death if it wasn't me."

Okay okay I think I have a plan. It may not actually require any skill with a sword but should come in handy for now. I thrust my sword in the air and lodged it in the branch, jumping up and grabbing the handle I kick both feet into his chest knocking him to floor and the air in his chest whooshes out of him and dislodging my sword in the process. Falling to the ground I land on my feet next to his chest and placed the tip of the blade at his throat

"You'd be surprised. It could lead to your death if it wasn't me." Dwalin grins as I throw his words back at him, I give him my hand and help him up on his feet.

"Bit unconventional lass, we need to get the basics sorted if we want to start anyform of proper training. Is that understood lass?"

"Yes Dwalin" I smiled meekly, I handed the sword back to Dori with my thanks.

"On the battlefield there will be no trees to save your life, when you're fighting one to a hundred orcs you will need your wits to be about you when you're fighting. There's no time to chat or think. You need to be on your feet at all times. It could be the difference between life and death." Thorin said crossing his arms. I wipe the sweat off my brow.

"Careful Thorin, you almost sound like you," I sighed, "And I know that there will be no time to think, just react, I was only having a bit of fun." Before He could reply, A little voice drew my attention,

"Tyra?"

"Yes Ori?"

"Do you know any stories?" I turned my back on Thorin, just about done with him for tonight,

"Hm? I suppose I could think of one." I thought for a good minute all the while tapping my index finger on my chin. "Ah ha I got one" I clicked, Quickly sitting down next to the fire I started my story,

"There is a well known story about a girl called Mulan. She defied all expectations of her country and brought down dishonour on her family till the day she returned home. War had broke out in a country far to the east called China. Mulan's father was once a decorated war hero, but was now to old to fight for his country, but for honour he would once again pick up his blade and fight for his country. " I stared already gaining the attention of the company. "Mulan unable to see her father, march off to war in his state, ran away in the dead of night, with his armour and blade." I paused the story as the dwarves around the fire, exclaimed in protest, "Do you want me to finish or not?" I smirked. The dwarves quickly quieted down "She changed he image cut her hair and changed her name to Ping. She trained with the recruits and marched off to war with them. As the war raged on Mulan fought valiantly, saved the emperor from the leader of the enemy and saved all of China, Once again bringing honour to her family.

By the time that I finished my tale night had fallen, Thorin tells us all that we should make camp here for the night seeing that night had already come and we all looked too tired to carry on. So Bofur made dinner and we were calmly eating around a warm fire. Kili and Fili were telling stories and had everyone laughing. Even Bilbo who had been quiet all this time. But then after a while, Thorin told his nephews to go look after the ponies.

I took a drag from my cigarette wincing at how much I had left. I looked to Gandalf for help, but he looked on amused

"It's such a strange country where you come from." Oin says scratching his head.

"How so?"

"Lady warriors defeating armies. I had never heard such a thing in my life!" He gaffaws. "The idea of it is just ridiculous! Women can't fight!"

"Only because you've never seen a woman fight better than you, that doesn't mean they don't exist. One day I could even be better than you." I grin, Oin smirks. Looking up I catch Thorin's eye to find him smirking as well. He looks amused by our banter.

"Don't get too cocky lass, you haven't even held a sword before today. Your win was by pure luck! Tomorrow, we start proper training!" Dwalin clasps his hands with the look of excitement on his face. I laugh as I stand up to stretch my legs, I excuse myself to check on Kili and Fili since they'd been out to look after the ponies this whole time. The night had gone colder than I had initially realised. I made a mental note to bring a fucking throw blanket next time I go dimension hopping. Also, fifty packets of cigarettes.

As I walk toward the tree line I spin around quickly as I hear Gandalf shout,

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

I look around and find the source of the problem, Thorin is standing away from the group by Dwalin silently fuming. Wonder what happened there. Knowing that it's none of my business, not like that has stopped me digging in the past but, I'm not risking my head being removed from my head by an ill tempered dwarf. No matter how attractive he is. I turn and continue to where the ponies are being kept.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bilbo came along as a request from Bifur to give some dinner to the boys. Walking to the brothers me and Bilbo talk about how we feel within the group.

"I still feel like I don't belong, like I'm becoming a burden."

"Don't think like that Bilbo, we are both in the same boat here, everybody in this company have known eachother for years. Besides, you have Gandalf and me. Hell you may just be the closest friend I have." This makes Bilbo smile and stand a little taller, nawww look at him being proud like that.

"You too Tyra." We finish our conversation there as we see double trouble just ahead of us.

They are staring out into the dark and don't take the soup from Bilbo when he hands it to them. Fucking rude if you ask me. I would have taken any form of food head on and gobbled it down in a second.

"What's the matter?" I say turning to look at Bilbo but Kili answers while staring to the ponies. It doesn't look like any of them are in distress.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies."

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili wasn't even blinking!

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen." We all examine the group of ponies. Sure enough there is two missing, "Daisy and Bungo are missing." I sigh at the brothers responses as they finished each other's sentences,

"How in the name of Zeus can you lose a fucking pony let alone two!" Kili and Fili look back at astounded as I was at the thought.

"That's not good. Not good at all, Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo turns to head back to the camp but Fili and Kili grab him by the collar. I raise an eyebrow surprised at this negative response to the idea.

"Uhhh, no. Let's not worry him." Fili and Kili exchange a look before looking at me. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." I scoff turning to look at a tree uprooted from the ground.

"You really think that's a good idea? Have you seen what's happened here? What's we're dealing with isn't a fucking rainbow unicorn guys." I kick aside a tree branch.

"That's what we were thinking."

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." All the colour from Bilbo's face had drained at this point, the idea of him facing such a huge creature such as this must have scared the fuck out of him.

"Don't you think you'll get into even more trouble if you don't tell your uncle?"

"W-Well we could handle it ourselves. There's no need to get uncle involved-"

"There! A light! Over here!" Fili calls over, I crouch down and run to where he was sat behind a fallen tree. I can see what he means, there's fire over there and what looks to be-

NO FUCKING WAY.

"Trolls!" I grin in amazement, and go to get a closer look before Kili protests and grabs my arm shoving me behind a tree.

"Let me go Kili I want to get a closer look." I snarl

"What if your seen Tyra" He grunts when I smack him upside the head,

"If this is about me being a girl shut your cakehole Oakenshield, Durin, whatever. If you're willing to let Bilbo go ahead and steal from them, you can at least let me keep watch for him." I whispered back harshly. Turning back to the group huddled around the fire I see one troll carrying two horses under his arms.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something!" I rolled eyes,

"Guys. Go get Thorin and the others, we can't do this ourselves." I mutter,

"Tyra we need a plan of attack" Argues Kili,

"I have a plan. Attack. But we'll need the others" I rush forward despite the protests towards the cage where I see that they'd trapped some other horses. I can hear Kili and Fili bickering with Bilbo. I let out a sigh and quietly start working on the ropes. With Bilbo joining me soon after.

My hands were getting sweaty and I had to keep looking up at the trolls every now and again. "What are you thinking?! You can't possibly take them on one on one, there's three of them and only one of you!"

"I wasn't planning on fighting them Bilbo. I'm trying to free the goddamn ponies, and was assuming that Kili and Fili had gone back to get some help if they grew enough balls to do so- for fucks sake these ropes are tight!" A piece of the rope manages to break and I let out a relieved sigh. "Bilbo, listen carefully. You're the only one that can get close enough without being seen or heard okay? I want you to get their weapons. If they find out we're here we'll be at a disadvantage if they have access to their weapons." Bilbo kept an eye out for the troll that seemed to be doing the cooking. I elbow him in the side. "Bilbo are you listening?"

"Tyra I really don't think that's a good idea what if they find you and kill you-"

"Oh god Bilbo come on and grow a pair. If they find us both we'll all be dead." I answer back. Bilbo contemplates it for a while and agrees disappearing into the brush. This places stinks of dead fish and sweat. Reminds me of my school changing rooms actually.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." Oh they talk?

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These are West Nags." UGHHH they're fucking ponies okay they are not for eating!

"I don't like horse, never have. Not enough fat on them." The trolls were huge. I mean huge as well, they could easily break through the trees with a kick, but they didn't look too smart either. These ones kinda resembled the one I saw in Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone. But… More stupid.

"Well, it's better than the little old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth!". One of the meatheads sneezed into the pot they had cooking over the fire. I gagged instantly and needed to take a breath before continuing.

"Well, that's lovely, it's a floater." Ew nope,

"It might improve the flavor!" Someone up in heaven hates me. "AH! there's more where that came from-" Said troll was pushed back onto his arse for such a revolting idea.

One of the trolls turn around to check on the ponies so I hide behind the pen panting madly.

"I hope you're going to gut these here nags. I like the stinky parts." Stinky parts? What stinky- Ohhh now I get it. Ew.. I heard a squeal of pain after the sound of a ladle banging on one of their heads. "I said sit down!" My fingers were red raw from cutting through the harsh ropes, the fact that it was cold wasn't doing them any good either.

"How come he's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken."

"Except the chicken."

"It tastes like fish!"

OH Bilbo please hurry up I don't know how much longer I can withstand paying attention to these stupid creatures. I think I'm actually having a migraine-

"Here… do you smell that?" My eyes blew wide at the thought of them being able to smell me.

"Smells like… a young… dwarf…" Just as the troll turned in my direction, Bilbo was snached up by a troll and sneezed on, The troll looks down to find a bogey covered Bilbo who looked genuinely disgusted. Gaining the attention to the other two dwarves.

"AHh! Blimey! Look! Look! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" I stop cutting the rope to look at Bilbo, He just nodded at e with a face of disgust, letting me know he is alright...ish.

The trolls start crowding around the troll with Bilbo in it's hand wriggling. "What is it?" I smirk as bit finding this genuinely amusing.

"I don't know but I don't like how it's wriggling around!" Bilbo was thrown onto the ground with a thud just before the brush I was hiding behind.

"What are you? An oversized squibble?" I take this opportunity I cut the ropes a little faster in hopes of getting them out of hear.

"I'm a burglar- Hobbit!"

"A burglar-hobbit?" I think I'm actually killing brain cells listening to them speak I think as another piece of rope breaks away.. "Can we cook him?"

"We can try," I'm sorry Bilbo I think to myself and he runs around their feet, avoiding their hands as i continue to cut.

Just as i'm about to finish cutting the ropes, a grunt I did not want to hear sounded faintly behind me as I see Bilbo being caught,

"There's more of your aren't there?"

"N-No. Its just me." Bilbo stutters,

"He's lying, hold 'is toes o'er the fire, Make 'im squeal." I turned and stared horrified at the sight before me, "No, Bilbo" I whisper to myself, About to walk out to save my friend, a hand wraps clamps down over my mouth and an arm wraps around my waist and rushes back to the trees, glancing over my shoulder, my eyes connect with a familiar set of icy blues.

He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and raises his finger to his lips in keep silent gestures. I quickly nodded and Thorin's hand slowly removed from my waist as he joined the others, ready to fight once Bilbo was thrown into Kili's arms.

The company launched into battle, slicing and dicing much more gracefully than I had anticipated, they seemed to move together, always aware of each other. I quickly ran back out and finished freeing the ponies before once again hiding in the tree line. As much as I would like to go and help the company, right now I would be more of a burden than actual help.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." Bilbo was being held by the arms and legs of two trolls. I went to move into the clearing, but a quick look from Thorin told me to stay put. I felt so helpless unable to help my friends and Thorin. I suppose I could go find Gandalf but That could take to long, So I sat In the tree line and hoped for a goddamn miracle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I stared in disbelief as the trolls stripped down the company, and tied half of them in sacks and the other half on a roasting spit, I slowly creeped round till, I could make eye contact with most of the dwarves tied up in bags.

"Why bother cooking them? Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly!" Well shit, today goes from ad to worse,

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." See what I mean,

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice."

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on, I don't fancy being turned to stone." Dawn? Stone? Wait… we need to distract them. We need… sunlight. That's when I see a figure moving amongst the trees, looking down to the dwarves I look to see if they notice it too. Bilbo catches my eye, 'Distract them'

"Wait!" Bilbo shouts. I grin knowing that I could make things worse for everyone If I showed myself, "You're making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori shouts to Bilbo who ignores him.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur responds sparking an argument between the dwarves, I giggle quietly to myself as they bicker. Bilbo stands up somehow in his sack before shuffling closer to the trolls.

"I meant with the… seasoning!" The trolls look at him in confusion. "Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." I laugh hearing the dwarves start calling Bilbo a traitor to the group. Thoring makes eye contact once again and mouths at me to remain quiet. I just nodded and looked back at Bilbo, my faces and ears now tinted red.

"Well go on" the troll encourages,

.

"Uh.. the secret to cooking dwarf is… um-"

"Um, yes, I'm telling you, the secret is… to skin them first!" I let out a scoff The dwarves started shouting at Bilbo such threats and ways that they'll skin him alive if they get out of their bonds. Then one troll suddenly grabs Bombur who's still wriggling to get out of its hold, Bilbo, looking stuck for words looks to me for assistance, I'm gunna get in so much trouble for this, as I ran out into the clearing and shouted "Not that one! He's infected! He's got worms in his ... tubes."

"Who're you?"

"How do you know?" The trolls said simultaneously, as the dwarves began to shout their disagreements about having worms, I rolled my eyes and gave Thorin a look.

"I ate one the other day, That's why they were out here, looking for their missing comrade" Great going Tyra, play the cannibal card. I thought sarcastically to myself when I heard a quiet thud coming from the sacks, "I really wouldn't risk, I know I regret it." I sighed while rubbing my stomach,

The dwarves began shouting once again after their stunned silence at my revelation, shouting how they were riddled with worms,

"She's taking us for fools."

"What, I would never!" I argued. Just as the troll made a grab for me, Gandalf once again coming to my rescue drew their attention from me, as he morning sun began to make its way into the sky.

"May the dawn take you all!" He shouted as he brought his staff down on the Rock cracking it in half and letting the light shine through.

The cheers of the company sounded round me as I let out a sigh, and made my way over to our leader and bent down next to him, taking the rope tie in my hand and slicing it open with my tiny knife,

"What were you thinking Tyra? You could have been killed!" He snapped at me, he may have been concerned for my safety, but their are other ways to show it than snapping.

"I felt hopeless back there Thorin! Not being able to help, incase I got in the way. So I helped in the only way I could. A fucking thank you would have been nice." I yelled as he stood, and the sack dropped to his ankles, Looking down I was met with several pairs of eyes darting back and forth between thorin and myself, "What!" and with that I stormed away to Gandalf and a now freed Bilbo.

"Where did you go if I may ask?" Thorin questioned Gandalf, the curiosity in me was all that was stopping me from rolling my eyes at the suspicion in his voice,

Gandalf hesitates before answering me, as though he was questioning if it was a good idea. I just hope he speaks true. "To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar and Tyra."

"He and Tyra had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that" I caught Thorin rolling his eyes at Gandalf's statement.

Examine the statues of the trolls, Gandalf came to a sudden conclusion,

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin eyed Gandalf, while I remained quiet as I observed the two. They may but heads but It's obvious that they respect each other's opinions.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." I say and Gandalf goes over to gather the company with Bilbo in tow. I go to follow when a hand on my forearm stops me. My eyes trail up the hand, following it up his arm to the conflicted face of Thorin,

"Tyra."

"Yes?" I pushed as he seemed to be having an eternal conflict going on inside of his head,

"I just want to say, Thank you, and that I'm sorry for yelling." My eyebrows shot into my hairline and I blinked rapidly for several moments, before smiling sweetly at the dwarf King,

"You're welcome." I said sweetly while biting on my lip, before following Bilbo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bilbo, Dwalin and I stood outside the cave as the others go and investigate the troll hoard "He actually apologised. Got to say I did not see that coming. Don't get me wrong, he's still an arse and needs to learn how to talk to women. I'm not as helpless as I look you know. I may not be able to wield a sword, but i'm a damn good archer, not like anyone cared about that or anything." I say saddling Bilbo and Dwalin's ponies with their bedrolls and double checking the saddles before we head down to the troll cave.

"Now lass, I understand venting your anger, but he knows how to talk to women, believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't always this serious. In Fact he was much like Fili and Kili. He enjoyed laughing and joking with friends, and charming many a woman he set his eyes on. That was until the dragon came at least. And he made the choice to grow up.

"Great, future king of Erebor is an ex-playboy." I muttered to myself,

"A what lass?"

"Player. Womanizer. Whatever you want to call him." I huffed.

Looking to the cave entrance I see Gandalf exit and walk over to where Bilbo and I are standing. He looks to Bilbo and hands him sword and looks apologetic to me. I just nod my head in understanding. Yeah yeah the girl can't have a sword.

"I can't take this." says Bilbo in awe if the dagger, he looked between me and Gandalf.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"Just keep the pointy end away from yourself and you'll be fine." I pat the hobbit on the shoulder in an encouraging way.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

"Something's coming!" Thorin yells to the company, and everyone draws their weapons readying for the worst. Well except me. My eyes just dart around the clearing as I heard rustling coming for the greenery.

"Gandalf " Bilbo says clutching the dagger sword thing tightly, whilst stepping behind the wizard. We look to the direction that the sound of running and something being dragged can be heard, waiting in anticipation.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah- What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf smiles,

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf questions and as Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. Forgetting what he was going to say probably. Genius.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

"What's he been smoking?" I whisper to Dwalin who just shakes his head with a smirk, Radagast suddenly looks surprised, and I raise my eyebrows at his sudden change.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old… stick insect" Gandalf pulls out said stick insect from Radagast's mouth. The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered, while I choose the classy thing to do and gag. Radagast and Gandalf go off a few paces and speak privately.

"That was just plain fucking wrong!" I say while retching next to Dwalin,

"Wasn't that bad lass, just a little odd."

"Odd! Odd! You think that's just odd he never knew it was there. How long was it even there?" I rant, he just shakes his head at me.

Suddenly, a howl is heard in the distance, causing the company and I to turn frantically looking for the source of the noise.

"Was that a wolf? Are there are there wolves out there?" Questions Bilbo,

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

"Then what the fuck is it Bofor?" From behind a nearby rock formation, a wolf like creature leaps into the the Company, knocking down Gloin. Thorin swiftly strikes and kills it using a very pretty blade. Damn when did he get that? Another wolf thing attacks from the other side and Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it crashing down, only to stand back up and get its head smashed in by Dwalin.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin informs us. Ohhh so they are called wargs good to know. Bilbo breaks my train of thought,

"Orc pack?"

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf orders,

"No one." scowls Thron

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin stresses,

"You are being hunted." That line right there caused all of our eyes to widen. Well fuck a duck. Shit just got real.. well dangerous, it has always been real.

"We have to get out of here." I nodded frantically at Dwalin's suggestion,

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted." Well fantastic, thanks for that Ori.

"I'll draw them off." Bravely says Radagast.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Okay I have come to the conclusion I like Radagast he is sassy it's great. Radagast and his rabbits shoot out of the clearing and out of the forest, and the Wargs start chasing him. "Come and get me! Ha ha!" We hear him shout.

"Come on!" Gandalf orders, and like a bat out of hell the company leg it out of the forest and across a rocky plain, we see Radagast in the distance being chased by the Wargs looking like he is having the time of his life. Fuck this is like level 100 of hide and freaking seek. The Wargs are not too far from us, so we duck and hide behind the rocks.

"What about Radagast?! What if he get's captured?" I shout, no one hears me though. They're all too focused on running of course. Ahh yes let's play ignore the lass. I'll play the fucking lass.

"Stay together." mutters Gandalf. Yea cause this is such a great time to split up I thought.

"Move!" Thorin exclaims. So we once again begin to run over uneven rocky ground and hope that we do not get spotted. Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock and he ducks just in time, but the Orc on the Warg behind him was not so fortunate, and gets knocked off. We stop behind a rock formation as Radagast and the orcs get a little too close for comfort, Ori starts to run out of the cover, I reach out to grab him but miss by mere millimeters, Thorin being quicker than I am reaches and grabs him by his collar and drags him back,

"Ori, no! Come back!"

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf orders, the dwarves and I continue running, With Thorin and Gandalf taking up the rear. We once again take cover and hear a warg approaching the top of the outcrop, Thorin looks at Kili and nods, Kili prepares an arrow, and quickly steps out and shoots the Warg. The Warg and its rider crash onto the floor just before us, very alive. With an exasperated sigh I grab an arrow from Kili, and his bow quickly firing an arrow straight through the orcs skull, while the rest of the dwarves finish off the warg. Kili looks to me in shock as though I had just done the impossible. Handing the bow and arrow back to him I quickly give him my thanks whilst he still continues to give me the same look.

"Tell you later." He nods accepting my answer. Unfortunately the sounds of the fight attract the the rest of the orcs and their mutated mutts.

Thundering feet raced toward our hiding place.

"MOVE, RUN!" Gandalf yelled as all need to stay quiet had left to building. I really need to quit smoking. I'm running out of breath. Following the wizard across the land narrowly avoiding the mutts and orcs we come to a stop around an outcrop as we have been surrounded. The dwarves and Bilbo pull out their weapons, while I stand there like a moron and weaponless. As if my fists can do any form of damage to these things.

"There's more coming!" Yells Kili,

"Kili! Shoot them!" bellowed Thorin.

"We're surrounded!" Nice observation Fili, Kili begins shooting at the Wargs and their riders, killing some of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asks, yea where is the old man, I look around frantically for him. I pick up a heavy stick as a weapon and smash it into an orc that got to close knocking it on conscious.

"He has abandoned us!" Growls Dwalin, damn he looks pissed. We run towards the last area we saw Gandalf was nearby which happened to be this large boulder. Ori shoots a rock at the leader with his slingshot, to no avail only succeeding in pissing him off.. Thorin pulls out his sword. Not a euphemism guys!

"Hold your ground!" Thorin order, Gandalf pops up from a crack in the rock.

"This way, you fools!"

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" As the Wargs approach, the dwarves, Bilbo and I slide into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Thorin kills a Warg that gets too close to the entrance waiting for Kili. Kili shoots another warg down.

"Nine, ten" I hear Gandalf counting, making sure we are all together.

"Kili! Run!" I hear Thorin yell from above,

"Come on Kili" I whisper to myself. Thorin and Kili jump into the crack, about bloody time and I blow out my breath I never knew I was holding. A horn sounds above us, we listen to the slaughter from inside the crack. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, falls into the cave. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines its make and design.

"Elves!" he spat out chucking the arrow away in disgust.

"There's a path here. Do we follow it?" questions Dwalin

"Follow it of course" Says Bofor. So one by one we make our way through this narrow path. My god how is Bombor fitting down here like seriously, he is like the night bus.

"I think that would be wise." I hear Gandalf mutter from behind me. A light at the end of the pathway urges us to move faster. When I exited I was floored by the view in front of me,

"Well fuck me." I whisper staring in awe with Bilbo.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf says proudly.

"Rivendell" Bilbo mutters.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf says speaking to the company overall. Thorin snaps back

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy", The old wizard looked down at Thorin's fuming face.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"Geez is there anyone you get along with?" I sneer at Thorin who sends me a glare. Rolling my eyes I go ahead to catch up to Bilbo.

"You can only spend so much time with that grumpy git." I grumble next to Bilbo. He smiles my way.

"You're just not used to him is all, he has a kind soul." Dwalin says probably overhearing what I had just said.

"Where?" Dwalin gives me one of those looks that adults give you when you're talking nonsense."Don't get me wrong Dwalin, I see a kind soul, but he's just not showing it."

"Thorin shows his kindness through actions. You may not see it yet as you let your judgement cloud your vision but he really is a kind person-"

"Why are you trying to change my view on him Dwalin?" I say, looking over my shoulder and rushing over to the bridge that spans a running river, crossing it quickly, scared about my current thoughts regarding Thorin and I.

This place is literally crawling with models, Elves technically. With their high cheekbones, and graceful postures and their catwalk walking and probably 6ft tall and I'm here barely 5ft and trip over thin air. But nonetheless, I am astounded by how beautiful and peaceful this place is. I cannot imagine anyone here picking a fight with orcs, they look like they might be too scared to break a nail or get mud on their dresses.

And that's when the most unnervingly pretty elf I had ever laid eyes on started descending the stairs in front of me.

Well heeeellloooooo. I think looking at an elf passing me.

Well damn. He's got better hair than me.

An elf glides towards us, all I could do was stare in awe at his long flowy hair.

"Dude where'd you get your extensions from?" I say out loud accidentally. This stops the elf in his tracks as he looks over at me.

"Extensions milady?"

"You know… hair you can clip on under-" I get elbowed the air out of me by Kili. "Motherfuc-" I cramp feeling the air rushing out of my chest.

My outburst gained the attention, of the elves in court yard, their curious and concerned gazes zeroed in on me, shuffling closer to Thorin hoping he doesn't notice, Feeling safer in his ever-brooding shadow, and slightly hidden from their eyes.

"Thorin they're looking at us- well me. Why are they looking at me?" I whisper. He doesn't acknowledge my existence. "Like, have I done something wrong?" The dark haired elf and Gandalf converse between themselves but I can't shake off the look the other elves are giving me. Like really eerie looks.

Nothing. Yet" Thorin mutters sending a quick look to me with a small smirk, Making me feel a little more at ease.

Suddenly the horns we had heard earlier, the elvish horns were singing again. I turn around to find elves riding towards us on -get this right- horses. I freaking love horses, feeling a smile grace my lips I walk forward but was stopped by Thorin who's hand was on my forearm. Then started shouting orders to the other dwarves whilst he had a grip on my arm, the company had created a shield, as if they were protecting me. I looked to Thorin in surprise as he protected me, from an unlikely threat but hey I'm not gonna fight against it.

"You know you should think about giving me a dagger, or a sword or a bow and freaking arrow to protect myself." I hissed under my breath. He paid me no attention though. Again. Whilst the elves had started circling around us like sharks on prey. Eventually they stop with the circling and one elf who looks like a leader or officer whatever steps forward. I somehow catch his eye and he looks surprised. I literally feel Thorin piercing glares at the elf. The elf then turns and acknowledges Gandalf who bows to him. They're speaking in a language I don't understand but I'm not focusing on them. I focusing on the elvish soldiers who have started surrounding us, they're eyes on me despite the protests of the dwarves.

"What are they doing?" I hiss to Thorin in all the frenzy. "Thorin seriously they're scaring me, they won't stop looking at me." Thorin looks down at me like he was confused.

"You are afraid?"

"Yes I am afraid." I say trying to express how anxious I was feeling. His blue eyes scanned over me his head shaking.

"Is it my hair? Do I need to cut it off or something?-"

"Don't." Thorin snapped. I look back at him. He's looking at me dead on with the most serious expression I had ever seen. "Don't cut it off."

"Welcome…. Thorin. Son of Thrain." The elf had introduced himself as Elrond. I lift my chin trying to feel confident despite the looks.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin responds, the hold on my forearm slackening slightly but still firm nonetheless.

"You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed, he made no mention of you."Ouch. I smirk next to him trying to keep my face set as stone. Elrond made no notice of the insult however and started discussing something. Something that made me uneasy as they looked over at me even more.

And that's when hell broke loose.

Remember those elves I told you that looked like they couldn't fight for fear of breaking a nail?

WELL.

Said Elves legit charged through like they were walking on water, the dwarves were literally nothing to them. They were reaching for me. I unconsciously stepped back until my back hit Thorin's chest.

"If Milady would kindly come with us to-"

"Milady will stay with whomever she pleases." Thorin snarled back his hands firm on my arms. What do they want with me? What have I done? Why won't anyone tell me what has happened? Have I really done something so bad?

I glance over at Gandalf who smiles at me encouragingly. He wants me to go with the elves?

"Do as they say, Tyra." Balin says beckoning me forward. For once… I am speechless in the matter. Turning my head back to Thorin, his eyes glance down at me. I nod and smile at him encouragingly and push his hands off my arms gently walking towards the elves. Their smiles widening.

"Don't look so chuffed, you cocky pricks. I'm only doing this cause I don't want a fight." I growl when they try to lead me somewhere. It's like I can feel their amused smirks, knowing they won this round. "I will dropkick you to next week if you don't get those smug looks off your faces I fucking swear."

"Tyra-"

"Leave her Fili, she will be fine." Gandalf reassures them. I can hear them speaking in their language behind me and it puts me on edge.

Like serious fucking edge, I feel so on edgy I've tensed up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Thorin pov**

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asks suspiciously. I couldn't believe they had done that, simply thinking that they can take Miss Blackbourne away like she was just an object.

"Excuse me, more importantly, where are they taking Miss Blackbourne?" Mr Baggins asks Elrond. My head snapped up at this question waiting for the answer.

"Miss Blackbourne… Will be staying with us."

"No! What do you mean staying with you what gives you the right to think that she will want to stay with you?!" Kili shouted. "She's staying with us! She wants to stay with us!-"

"It is not a matter of whether she wants to stay with you. It is a matter of her own safety. Miss Blackbourne is more important than your quest."

I growl under my breath. Who does he think he is insulting my men, saying that some woman is on a different level to us. We are the dwarves of the mountain! She is just a woman-

"Miss Blackbourne… Is not of here. She is not of middle earth or anywhere around here…." Gandalf interrupted. "She is different, surely you have noticed that she is unlike any female you have encountered in the past. She is not like us."

That would explain the vast difference in her compared to other females. Never have I ever come across a woman so fierce and mischievous as Tyra, she is in a new League of her own. If her joining the company was due to a different agenda that would put my fellow dwarfsmen and master burglar in danger then there will be trouble between us, and I care not if she is a friend of the wizard.

"Whether if she was summoned here for another reason or not, she is important and we will leave it at that. For matters we will not mention now,-" I notice Balin beside me taking in a sharp draw of breath "We have decided, that your company can continue as you may without Miss Blackbourne for her own safety."

"That's a load of horse shit!" Kili shouted. "Tyra can defend herself just as well as us! She shot an orc through the head! Not just a head shot by straight through 'is eye!" Kili defending Miss Blackbourne? I can see his reason for doing so but at this once, I feel like the elf might have some sense in what he was saying. A woman, in the company was a bad idea to begin with. She was only going to be a distraction to the others and to myself, we cannot afford to be protecting her as well as ourselves.

"You know Tyra can protect herself! Thorin say somethin'! " Dwalin said nudging me forward. I looked to Gandalf for help. To which he sighed and nodded. I can't defend her, not when I know how much more dangerous this mission was going to get, she will just be a hindrance to us all. She can't wield a sword and I saw nothing of her wielding a bow.

What if one of these days she puts herself in a situation where I can't protect her? She could very well die.

"Alright that's enough, if you're quite done, Lord Elrond has prepared for us to rest here and eat our fill before venturing out in a couple of days. So I suggest we all get cleaned up for dinner." The dwarves were led away to their respective shared room despite their protests whilst I stayed behind to talk to Gandalf. I approached the wizard after the other dwarves had disappeared and we were out of earshot from the elves, I think he knew already what I was going to ask before I had even said anything.

"She is not dangerous, Thorin Oakenshield. Tyra Blackbourne is simply another priority that we have to take into account." Gandalf pats my shoulder as if I was a child, I grimace.

"Gandalf." At the seriousness of my tone, Gandalf turns around to look at me. I hate this look on his face, disappointment. As if it's my fault the girl can't defend herself. "If this priority of her, this mission she alone carries brings harm to any of my friends… their deaths will be on your head."

"I know that Thorin."

"I hope you do."

 **Tyra POV**

"Look okay I really don't feel comfortable with your hands going doooOOWN THERE NOPE NO SERIOUSLY NO HANDS ON THERE." I feel like slapping all the hands away as they try adjusting the material that hung from my body. I was standing in front of a mirror after what had felt like the longest time since I've last stood in front of one. There were two elvish ladies who were attending to me, and I shit you not they have scrubbed every nook and cranny on my body.

They have scrubbed places I didn't know could be touched. They have touched parts of my body no one else had ever been close to.

Yes I feel violated and traumatised. But I feel lemon fresh so it's all forgiven. Heaven knows I desperately needed that fucking bath anyway, surprised the elves didn't confuse me for an orc. When they had steered me away from the dwarves I felt as though I was a child, they wouldn't stop looking at me as though I was something breakable,

I don't like feeling week. But alas I still feel uneasy, why whisk me away from my friends I don't like this. People don't treat me nicely just for nothing, this is really odd. Although the bedroom was much more appealing to look at than the dirt road I have been trekking for weeks I can't help but feel out of place. The walls looked like the whole room was built into the rock, emitting a sort of golden yellow glow. The bed had daisies and silk intertwined into the covers, vines dangling from the ceiling and down the walls, windows wide open with a perfect view of the courtyard and the scenery that Rivendell had to offer and there was this… this smell. There was this smell, like a hint of vanilla mixed with pine somehow. I don't even know if it could work together but it worked together you know?

They said things to each other in their native language and it was slowly setting me off, like a time bomb waiting to blow.

"Sorry excuse me, but I feel really uncomfortable here. Do you mind telling me why you guys look so concerned for me?" I say turning my head around as they finished drying my body off. They rubbed a strawberry scented oil all over my arms and neck and chest and yeah not gonna go into detail, but I smell like a fucking strawberry sundae of despair right now.

"My Lady… It's your aura, we have felt nothing like it before. It stands out. Like you I suppose, something that just seems out of place?" One of the elves had said, the one with the chestnut coloured hair, she smiled at me sweetly.

"Do I look so lost?" I whimpered,

"No My Lady…. It's just…. Your presence is concerning, yet exciting for us, You just seemed out of place amongst the dwarves.." The black haired elf said as she massaged my scalp suddenly releasing an embarrassing moan from me. Look, I have a weakness for people touching my hair okay I can't help it. She brushed my hair to fall down my back running her fingers through my waves letting my hair fall in its natural state. Geez, after being around men all the time I forget I have hair to maintain, it's always in a ponytail or something to keep it out of my face when I fight or when travelling.

"I think you're mistaken.. er…. I'm not uncomfortable with them." I say as they handed me underclothes to put on, before wrapping a silvery white cloth on me acting like a sleeveless camisole.

"My Lady, must apologise, It is just, a lone woman traveling with so many men, causes some concern for us, And with your aura reaching out for us, we saw no other alternative-" I roll my eyes as they lean forward to assist me with dressing,

"Darling I can put my underwear on myself thanks." I say, when they notice me having difficulty with their clothing and took back, my now clean underwear. "Was there really a need though? To take me away from the others, I mean I'm used to seeing them n-"

"My Lady it is improper for a lady as fine as yourself to be seen unclothed by a man that is not her betrothed!" The chestnut haired elf said sternly. I raised an eyebrow confused. "It would make you look as though you were a cheap and easy woman, who pleases men."

Woah back up. First off I am no whore. Secondly they have never seen me naked. Them on the other hand. Well lets just say they have a lot of self confidence, and I must admit these past week they must have forgot that I am I woman." I say.

"What do you think of this material My Lady?" The black haired elf brought me a white chiffon material, I smiled feeling the material run through my fingertips. It reminded me of my favourite dress from home, the material was my favourite. It was the type of material that glided as you walked, it was beautiful.

I don't deserve to wear it though.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"It's beautiful…. but I can't wear that… it won't suit me!" I say looking at the material with uncertainty. They laugh together. Then they ignored my protests and just made a fucking custom dress out of thin air! Literally, they wrapped the material on me intertwining white roses and silk ribbons into different parts of the dress.

To say I was astounded would be a lie. An understatement. My jaw hit the floor by the time they were finished. My dress… was just.. wow. Maybe near stunning.

"Thank.. you." My voice was breaking as I spoke. I could feel tears pooling at the corner of my eyes, My dress was a white off shoulder, the front of the dress outlined what little form I had rising to a heart shape neckline, It felt like a corset but it wasn't tight, I had sleeves starting halfway down my arms that seem to drape all the way down to the floor. My dress looked like it had more than one layer, with a train that flowed gracefully behind me. White flats with what looks like frozen water droplets designed onto them slipped onto my feet.

"You're missing something though." they say as they place a silver chain headpiece with azure jewels on the crown of my head. They had somehow managed to make my hair look like hair and not some frizzy mess, now if only my hair could do this every day that would be awesome. "And now you're ready."

I could hear a clash of plates and hearty laughs coming the courtyard outside my window, I laughed at the sound of them having such a good time. It feels like forever since they'd had a break like this.

I wonder if Thorin's with them, having a beer drinking contest with Fili and Kili or playing catch with a loaf of bread with Bofur. But I can't imagine him doing that for some reason. He seems like the type of person to just sit back and watch everyone in amusement.

Miserable git.

"My dear Tyra! The food will be gone before you even come down!" I smirk hearing Gandalf shout up to the window of the room I was staying in. The dwarves agree shouting up similar comments about how Gandalf will be a white wizard before I joined them. The ladies smiled at me warmly as I said thanks and followed them to the courtyard. I could feel my heart thundering in my chest, like it was in my ears loud and clear. Rubbing my palms together I picked up the material of the dress in bunches at the hem before following them down the stairs.

I tried to be as graceful as they were, trying to glide down the stairs like they had done so but it made me look like an idiot so far so fuck that I'm just going to walk like I normally do.

The courtyard had somehow managed to go quiet as the elves that been accompanying me had been appeared, I followed in suit when I saw them giving me encouraging smiles. Stepping out behind them I dropped the material in my hands letting them fall to my side as I walked towards the table with Gandalf and Elrond on.

"Is that… Tyra?" I hear Fili ask Balin who's smiling and glancing at the Prince who was sat at the head. "She looks ...beautiful" Smiling at the compliment I walked with my head high as I noticed that Lord Elrond had stepped out from where he had been sitting to welcome me to the table.

All the while, I could feel a pair of eyes on me, and I didn't have to turn my head to know that it was Thorin's, as I confirmed by turning round only to be met with a pair of exquisite blue eyes.

Curiosity got the better of me I'm afraid.

His eyes never left mine as I was escorted to the table by Elrond himself.

"My Lady Blackbourne..."

"Tyra my dear you are the vision of beauty. No star in the sky can shine as bright as you do right in this moment." Gandalf complimented as I sat down beside him laughing.

"Gandalf under all these layers I am still a little shit okay, it's only just for the moment." I laugh good-heartedly. When the level of talking had gone back to a high level, I took the time to acknowledge the food that was set out before me at the table. Granted some of it I had never seen before but they looked delicious nonetheless.

As long as I don't get salmonella I don't give a fuck I'm hungry.

The level of noise had gone back to a respectable level as the dwarves had started conversing amongst themselves again, and for some reason with all the people around me and all the food I felt lonely. Despite the cheeriness and the music and everything I felt like I was in a bubble just watching, not truly interacting. I mean Lord Elrond would ask me some questions out of curiosity but I missed the banter.

So with permission I stood up with my glass of wine (obviously, this shit is good I am not sharing) and walked over to the table with the dwarves. They watched me as I walked towards them, feeling my dress fly in the breeze behind me. I giggled at the look of their astounded faces.

"Mind if I sit among you fine gentlemen?"

"What are you doing over here lass? You should be sitting o'er there with Gandalf and the elf!" Bofur said with a smirk, I smiled and curtsied playfully before sliding onto the seat next to Kili.

"What fun would I have over there? All of my friends are over here!" I lean my chin on the back of my hand leaning in to join whatever conversations I had missed. They cheer as we clink glasses, my eyes catch Thorin's to find one corner of his mouth lifted. He lifts his cup up to me like in quiet celebration. Amusement clear in his eyes, like he had just won a battle and was rubbing salt in the wounds.

A half smile.

I lift my cup to him with a smirk of my own.

After an somewhat cheerful evening with the elvish music and the banter from the dwarves I was too tired to laugh anymore. Like, don't get me wrong I love those guys and I could listen to them fighting back and forth any day, but after all the running we had to go through earlier and the being dressed up by the elves and the slight interrogation from Lord Elrond I feel like my social hp bar needs to rise up again before I can continue acting normal again.

I'm not used to social… gatherings like the one I had just been to. Back home I would spend my evenings at home with a can of cider and a good movie, or a cup of tea and a book curling to the the fireplace. I don't do well with a lot of people, people judge you and criticise you and they give you funny looks if you do the slightest thing wrong. I miss home don't get me wrong, but I don't know if I class it as home anymore after spending time here. I feel like my definition of home is changing the more I spend my time here. After seeing how much effort Bilbo put into his home and how much the dwarves are willing to go through just to get their home back, and it made me realise.

Would I go through that much trouble for my own home?

Sigh.

I do miss being able to curl up on a sofa though and feel like I was in the safest place on earth. But since coming here… I don't know what it is, I feel safe when I'm with the company, like there is nothing for me to worry about because I know they've got my back. Even so, recently feeling like I'm safer if I'm next to Thorin.

Thorin of all people as well. Why even is that? I've never felt like that around a guy, I mean there's a guy back home called Richard who I heard kinda liked me. But I didn't feel like there was anything between us to build on. There wasn't enough of a chemistry. He's been my friend for years. But nothing.

I am totally destined to live the rest of my life alone with 72 cats.

I lean against the stone balcony of the throne room, watching the dwarves playing around with food in the courtyard below giggling as Bombur breaks the table he was sitting on. A roar of laughter lights up my face, and I realise how really happy I am to be here.

I just wish I realised it sooner.

"You shouldn't be wandering around alone." Thorin's voice rings out from behind me, turning my head I see him walking towards me with his hands behind his back. His multiple layers are gone and is only wearing a long royal blue sleeved shirt, trousers and his boots, but his sword is still hung at his hip. I smile and turn back to the view.

"You look like you're ready for bed, Mr Prince." I joke hearing his footsteps approaching slowly, hesitantly. "So you do sleep with a sword. I was right! Bilbo owes me some tobacco." Thorin scoffs. But he looks deep in thought again, like he always is whenever I see him. He leans his arms against the stone balcony next to me, I can literally feel the heat and masculinity radiating off him and I feel myself slowly leaning towards his warmth.

I turn my head to look at him, but he's looking at the stars. From this angle, I can see his side profile and even then he is something to look at. I would never call Thorin ugly. When he looks somewhat relaxed, his eyebrows aren't brooding, there's no stress lines on his forehead and his eyes from what I see are full of wonder. He can be stubborn, prideful and a dickhead at times. But spending time with him and the company recently I found that he is also humble when he wants to be, and puts the need of others before himself, always fighting for others and making sure his company is okay.

"Thorin?" He turns to face me, and I feel just for a second, my heart race pick up. I reach an arm out keeping eye contact all the while as I lay it on his forearm.

His eyes glance down at where my hand made contact with his arm. I could feel his arm tense up under my hand, drawing circle with my thumb I could feel him slowly relaxing.

"Are you okay?" I don't trust my voice at this moment, it's one of the most rarest occasions where he drops his guard around me. I want him to learn to trust me. I really do. Considering I trust him enough to feel safe around him. Thorins eyes scan my face before turning away with a grunt.

"Talk to me. You are ready to blow I can see it." I can feel him trying to remove his arm from my grasp. "Thorin-"

"I am not ready to 'blow' Miss Blackbourne. I am neither stressed nor upset or any other mundane expressions you may conjure up." He looked pissed off. But his voice tells me otherwise. He looks like a man that is just tired from everything, like he's ready to collapse. He's gone through so much.

"Okay. Then I'm sorry if my mundane tendencies were making you seem so uncomfortable, but where I come from if you see a friend upset you talk to them-"

"You keep talking about this magical world you come from where princesses fight for their countries and women can talk on the same level as men and of friends comforting each other as though they were lovers." There it is. The explosion. I smirk crossing my arms looking at him straight on. "Tyra if you love this land of yours so much you should go back to whence you came! There is no need for you and your homeland myths!" He finished with a raised voice.

Not gunna lie. That hurt. A lot.

"What's with that look now?"

"You're showing emotion right now. Something you said only mundanes can do. And if I remember correctly, correct me if I'm wrong but I also said that all this anger is gonna boil up and eat you alive until you explode into millions of tiny little minuscule pieces of meat." Thorin rolls his eyes opening his mouth ready to protest but I beat him to it as he turns back to look at the view. "Thorin you're a good leader, you're a respectable dwarf- I mean even I respect you and that's a lot coming from me." He's not listening to me. I lean closer my hand unconsciously wrapping round his elbow. "Thorin you are also just a person, you can't be set as stone forever hoarding everyone's feelings and never share your own. It will become a burden Thorin."

He stayed silent. I rolled my eyes slowly giving up on him. He can be a stone hard dickhead for all I care, seriously.

"I'm sor-". Thorin turned his head to find that we were literally nose to nose, I could feel my cheeks turning red with embarrassment and other parts of my face and my neck and my arms and

"Miss Blackbourne I suggest you remove your hand from my arm." he whispered, huskily breaking the silence.

"O-oh, I sorry" I uttered quickly, I could feel my eyes prickling at the edges slightly and I didn't know why.

"I'm not insulted, by your actions Tyra, I'm just concerned that you don't understand our customs-" Thorin started smirking,

"Customs? I don't understand."

"You would only hold me this way if we were married Tyra." He smirked, I withdrew my hand as if it burnt.

"Oh well, I'm soo sorry your majesty, If I have some how unknowingly ruined your reputation" I snapped sarcastically,

"And here all I wanted to do was compliment the lady." My jaw drops at that moment. He was going to compliment me?

"Wait. What?" I questio, my eyes squinting in confusion,

"You look beautiful, Tyra."

"I-Is this for real? Are you feeling alright" I grin tilting my head so I could see his face. He groans in annoyance. "Well My king… I thank you for going out of your way to compliment me. It's very sweet of you." I say placing a kiss on his cheek before turning and going down the stairs. Leaving Thorin stood in a stunned silence.

As I slowly made my way to my room, I could not help but ponder, on the change I had witnessed in Thorin over our exchange. Was this the fun loving man that Dwalin had told me about that lurked under the cold hard exterior of our leader. I do not know what possessed me to kiss him, but I couldn't help myself, I felt as though a magnet was drawing me closer to him. What I could not understand though, is how I am feeling these things, when just a day ago, I could have punched him in the face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next day I woke up to hear shouting and the sound of clashing metal outside my window, probably from the courtyard. Because how the fuck can someone be sword fighting on my balcony right? Stretching my arms above my head with a groan of relief and a satisfying pop in my shoulder I push the covers off and make my way to the balcony-

Running to the balcony I peer over to see Thorin training Kili, Fili and Bilbo on the art of swordsmanship. I laugh leaning on the balcony as Thorin gets tripped by Kili but then manages to get back on his feet swiftly knocking his sword out of his hand.

"Good Morning boys!" I call. "You guys getting your asses kicked?"

"Mornin' Tyra!" Fili shouts back with a glance at Thorin who was helping Kili get back up. "Thought you'd never get up!" I glare at them all. Thorin calls for me to come down and get some breakfast so we could get some training in.

Putting on- okay no boots, quickly searching the room for my doc martins and my clothes before I spot the clothes left out for me. Oh hell no! There is no way on God's green Earth and I training in a dress and slippers. Pulling my door open I storm down the stairs, not caring if I was indecent in the eyes of the elves and dwarfs, as far as I was concerned the shift covered everything that needed to be covered..

"Fili! Kili! Get your sorry arses over here.!" I shout at the top of my voice. Two heads poke out from the pillar next to me. I am panting out my anger okay, I am not fighting in a fucking dress.

"Gee who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?-"

"Did you take my clothes?" Fili raises an eyebrow confused, I turn to his brother who shakes his head swiftly. Swearing under my breath I realised it must have been the elves who took them.

"Tyra what use would we have for women's clothing?" Kili asked confusion showing on every inch of his face.

" I can think of a lot of things actually you shoe pervert-" My eyes widen in sudden realisation, "They took my shoes the fucking dickheads!" Why on earth would they think in the slightest sense that they should take someone's clothes." I snapped my fingers gaining the brothers attention once again, "Lemme borrow some clothes."

The grins on their faces is immediately replaced with confusion.

"Tyra what in Mahal's name do you mean borrow our clothes what about yours?"

"Weren't you listening to a thing I just said? The elves must have got rid of them when they gave me that makeover from yesterday!" But then my eyes narrow at the troublesome duo,. "Unless you guys DID steal them. Which I hope you didn't cause that would mean dying a most PAINFUL death."

"Fine Tyra, Fine" Sighed Fili, while Kili stared at me in fear

"Thank you Fili." He scampered off and quickly returned with a pile of neatly folded clothing.

Quickly running off to change into the blue tunic that smelled very familiar, like smoking tobacco and leather, shaking away my thoughts, I returned pumped and ready to begin my training. As I once again entered the courtyard feelings of apprehension entered my mind. _Is this going to be as disastrous as my spontaneous training session with Dwalin all of them weeks ago._ Seeing Thorin standing in the courtyard with two swords in hand, I knew This was going to hurt a lot fucking more than my training with Dwalin. _Oh shit._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Thorin asked, his eyebrow raising in curiosity, I sighed,

"Your nephew was meant to be lending me clothes to train in. I had no idea they were yours.

"As long as I get them back", He huffed out handing me the sword,

I took a couple of practice swings, getting used to the feel of the sword in my hand, before taking a sturdy stance, "Bend your knees a little more." Doing as Thorin said I tried to mirror his position. Thinking about what Dwalin told me one night, _Dwarves fight with brute strength, you need to be a little quicker on your feet lass. Maybe you should point out your archery skills._

Thorin took a swing of his sword in my direction and a sloppily blocked, the vibrations reverberating up my arm making me drop the sword,

"Shit!"

"Tyra ease up on your grip, you lose control when gripping too hard." Doing as he says, i ready myself for his next attack, His next swing coming down from above I parried his attack better than last time the vibrations not as harsh. Using this time, I made a move on Thorin, Bringing my blade across in an arc, only to be blocked and pushed on my ass.

"Thorin? I think I might be better suited to archery." I sighed from the floor,

"I suppose it's worth a try." He grunted assisting me from the floor, my hand fitting snugly inside his large hand. As the day wore on surprise worked it's way onto the company's faces, as my skill with a bow returned to its peak. Twelve years of archery classes finally not going to waste. My targets slowly moving further and further away until I was shooting moving targets.

"Why didn't you say you knew how to shoot?" Thorin asked in wonder.

"Well nobody asked." I muttered shyly while staring at the floor, Thorin raised my chin with his finger, until I was looking into his eyes,

"What else are you capable of?"

"Well if you must know, i'm in school training to be a physician."

"You are more skilled than I realised."

"Are you charming me Thorin" I smiled, He just smirked at me and pulled me close,

"If I was trying to charm you, you wouldn't have to ask, you would know" He replied huskily in my ear making me gulp as he walked away. Looking away from his retreating back I saw Gandalf heading in my direction, _What was that, I should not be turned on from that exchange_ I walked to meet Gandalf half way, the uncomfortable wetness in my underwear, serving a reminder that my body likes to fight with my consciousness. _Maybe they aren't fighting hunny?_

"Everything alright Gandalf?" I sighed,

"I need you to meet Thorin, Balin and myself when the sun goes down at Elrond's Library."

"Of course, Mr cryptic." I smiled, " See you tonight."

 _Stupid body. Stupid feelings. Stupid Thorin._

As night fell I made my way to Elrond's library wearing a new set of clothes given from the elves; a white cotton blouse, a black corset that ties round the front with black trousers and MY FUCKING DOC MARTINS. MY PRECIOUS HAS RETURNED TO ME. Wait, my precious? I've heard that from a movie I swear. Something about a ring and a wizard. I think Elijah Wood was in it as well. It may have been Harry Potter or something like that. Don't quote me on it.

And you know what else they gave me. A fucking cape. So as I walked alongside Bilbo towards the library all I could think was how awesome the cape was. I know a little childish for a grown ass woman to think but come on! It's got an assassin's creed hood okay I have a reason to be excited. And the cloak makes a swoosh sound behind me whenever I walk! I'm the female dwarf version of Samuel L Jackson!

As we approach I can make out a few figures already standing there sounding like they were already mid conversation. Hearing Thorin's loud voice I knew he was pissed off.

"For fucks sake what's he done now." I say to Bilbo under my breath, he just shrugged in response.

"Our business is no concern of the elves." Thorin says looking at Elrond in the eye, Standing next to Thorin, I rested my hand on his wrist watching him visibly cool off, I was kinda curious as to what got him so prickly this time. There's always a reason with Thorin he won't get pissed off with you for nothing unless you give him a fucking good reason for it.

"For goodness sake Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf says slowly looking like he was losing his patience as well.

"It is the legacy of my people; It is mine to protect as are its secrets." From the side I can see him clenching and unclenching his jaw. _Well there goes my ovaries, why is that even attractive_. Wait what.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read the map-"

"Oh hush you." I say getting pissed off myself. Gandalf sighs getting annoyed at me as well. I'm sorry okay but Gandalf was being harsh here I think as I grab Thorin's arm taking him away from the group with me to the side for the while.

"Tyra I do not appreciate being taken to the side like a child-"

"You too hush hush." I snap turning him to look at me when he's avoiding my eyes. "What's this about Thorin?"

"Its none of your concern either." He says removing his arm from my grip. Rolling my eyes I grab his hand to turn him around to face me.

"No you listen to me stubborn dwarf. Look, I understand Gandalf is being a bit harsh and I understand that you don't want your pride as a great race to be burdened with being indebted to the elves but listen to me okay? Thorin?" He looks back at me. "Look at me." His eyes lifted up to meet mine. "Listen okay, you have a company of 13 amazing dwarves behind you, waiting for the moment for you to go home. You need to push this aside for the sake of your people wanting to go home as well. I know it's not ideal with them not helping you in your time of need in the past but Thorin think of how much you could accomplish in the future if you work together now." I plead squeezing his coarse hand. His eyes flitter down towards my hand grasping his and slowly lets out a deep sigh.

"Tyra how will you know it will end well?"

"I don't. But I know what home is like for me. And I will fight for it when the time comes. Like I know how much you will fight for yours." Thorin searches my eyes for a while before nodding and returning to the group. Balin raises an eyebrow at me surprised. Thorin takes the map out from under his jacket handing it over to Lord Elrond who gives Thorin a nod of thanks. Balin tries to protest but Thorin brushes it aside with a glance of encouragement from me.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Lord Elrond says after unrolling the map and taking a look at the contents within. I notice that Thorin is calm still, and that my hand is grasped in his. Thorin opens his mouth to speak but Gandalf interrupts.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf says observing how Lord Elrond reacts to the information he is reading on the map. He walks away with the map, letting moonlight hit the map when it looks like he realizes something.

"Cirth Ithil." Elrond says.

Say what?

"Moon runes." I say somehow translating it. Thorin and Balin look at me confused. "Literally just popped into my head okay. I don't know."

"Yes Moon Runes. In this case, moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon with the same shade and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asks. I notice how calmly he asked that as well. I was expecting him to blow up with how slowly we were moving. Elrond led us to an open area outside, and along the way I asked Thorin if he was okay since he'd gone quiet. I didn't get a response.

"There runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light on a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." I look up to find that the moon looked a pale blue as the clouds covering it had started slowly drifting away. Beams of moonlight hit the crystal like table standing before us allowing parts of the map to light up. Runes were shown on the map that we had never seen before as well. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

Durin's day?

"Durin's day?" Bilbo questions answering my thoughts.

"It is the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Ohhh…

"So like an eclipse." I say breaking the silence. "An eclipse is when the moon and the sun are on opposite sides of the planet. But because the sun is on the opposite side of the earth, because of this the sun's lights get blocked by the planet and therefore makes the moon look like it is disappearing in parts called crescents." Everyone looks at me surprised that I knew so much. Geez it was basic high school stuff.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing, Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin says, worry clear in his voice.

"We still have time."

"Time? For what?" Bilbo looks at the map as if looking for what they were talking about.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin explains calmly.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Lord Elrond looks around at us, the truth finally dawning on him.

"What of it?" Thorin says sounding slightly more agitated.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Thorin takes the map back at the sound of this in a very pissed off manner.

"What do you mean?" argued Gandalf,

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond says as he walks away with Gandalf and the others following suit. I sigh and release my hand from Thorin's hold before walking up to the beautiful balcony basking in the moonlight.

"Well that was tense." I let out a small laugh. Thorin turns back at me when I say this. "don't tell me that wasn't so bad. I might just slaughter you if you do." I grin watching him walk up to stand next to me. He looked so tired. Like really tired. Is he okay? Really? "Thorin? Are you sure you're okay?" he nods looking down. "You don't look it."

"I'm worried." Oh my gosh…. is he actually going to talk to me? Is this day finally happening? "I'm worried… that we won't make it to the door in time. That we will have to wait another 200 years before the next time fate so much as graces us with another chance." He lets out a sigh. I walk over to stand next to him lacing my arm through his like I did last night, feeling him lean against me like I was against him. "Thorin you need to relax. I know you have this burden on you to find a home for everyone but you've already done that. You've done so much already. The fact that you're doing this just shows how great of a leader you are." I lean my cheek on his shoulder breathing in his scent. Thorin's scent relaxing me instantly. I breathed out through my mouth not wanting to leave this position ever. It felt so right to stand here next to him like this for some reason.

"What if we don't make it?" His gruff voice responds almost so quietly I couldn't hear.

"You are the last person on middle-earth that I would think could doubt himself." I laugh. "We all have faith in you Thorin. You know everything will be fine don't you?" I turn my head to look at him to find him looking at me, and I'll tell you now. It's moments like these where he looks me straight on, like I'm the only thing important to him even though I'm nothing in reality, the full undivided attention, it always shakes me. Down my spine. "We will make it. I have faith in you."

"What if I don't have faith in myself."

"You must. Otherwise how else do you think we're gonna make it?" I chuckle revealing a small smile from him. "Stubborn dwarf, you must have hope." he chuckles as well, I like seeing this side of Thorin. The person he is under all the armor and the defences he puts up.

.

"What is it about you Tyra Blackbourne…. What is it about you that compels me?" He lifts a hand up to touch the side of my face, tracing my cheek with his knuckles. I take a sharp intake of breath. Oh god is he gonna kiss me? Are we going to kiss? This will be my first kiss! With Thorin Oakenshield at the great hall in Rivendell. Oh my life he's gonna do it isn't he. Shitshitshit.

"Well it can't be my good looks." I grin as my eyes stare unfaltering into his blue ones never leaving mine, he leans in halfway as if requesting permission before I lean in to meet his lips with my own.

"Hey have you guys seen-" FUCK. I pull away quickly removing my arm from his turning the opposite way. Kili and Dwalin were standing a mere few metres away. Grinning. Dicks.

"Were we…. Interrupting something?" I can hear the smug tone in Kili's voice. Turning my head around I shrug it off.

"No. You didn't interrupt anything." Thorin pulls away from the balcony not looking at me once turning towards the two. "What is it?"

"We were just wondering… if you'd seen Gandalf?"

And that's when I realise what we had just nearly done. My cheeks are still tomato red and my heart I swear is running at a hundred miles per hour!

Oh shit.

No.

It's started.

I mean I always knew I liked him. Like on a friends level, and I had a hell of a lot of respect for him and…. I could cry right now. Because I know it's started and it will be like diving into a black hole I can't get out of. That I will end up with a broken heart at the end because that's what happens to all the good girls

.

"If you gentlemen don't mind. I'm going to bed." I say without looking at any of them. I need to get out of here. My eyes pricked with the tears that fought to come out. I can't believe I nearly kissed him! There was no need for us to kiss! I don't trust my voice. I don't trust my actions either. Everything in me is screaming for me to jump back into into his arms. My heart is screaming at me that I had betrayed it. "I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." I don't wait for them to bid me goodnight.

Because I run.

And I want to forget.

The fact that I falling in love with Thorin-fucking-Oakenshield.

"Tyra?"

"What Kili?"

"Pack your stuff, we're leaving tonight."

"What stuff Kili!? If you haven't noticed The whole goddamn time I've been trekking through middle earth, all I have had is the clothes On my back!" I finished panting "Sorry, I'm just wound up."

"It's fine, I'll see you in a bit" I just nodded and went to collect my clothes.


	20. Authors note

A/N

Hello Lovelies, I apologise for the very long wait for a new chapter, but I have been very unhappy with my previous writing so I have re-edited the story to something I am a little more happy with.

A new chapter should be up within the next couple of days.

-Blackbourne


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Thorin pov**

I was walking down a hallway, with torches hung on the walls along the way. My body was drawn towards a melodic tune at the end of the hall. I could see a door, open slightly emitting a warm golden glow.

Upon approach I see a woman in a chair holding a baby in her arms. In a rocking chair in front of the fire trying to nurse the baby back to sleep.

 _I saw the light fade from the sky,_

 _On the wind I heard a sigh._

It was Tyra.

My breath caught in my throat. It was Tyra, sitting in a rocking chair with a baby in her arms. My heart raced… Was that my baby? She is a mother?

 _As the snowflakes cover,_

 _my fallen brothers_

 _I will say this last goodbye._

"Tyra-"

"Shhhhhh! Idiot! I just got him to sleep!" She hisses with a grin. Beckoning me closer I finally take a look at the baby in her arms, wrapped in a white woollen blanket.

 _Night is now falling_

 _So ends this day_

 _The road is now calling_

 _And I must away._

The sight of Tyra and the baby sitting before the fire is enough for me to fall to my knees before them. The baby was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"He is beautiful, Tyra." I say looking at her tired face. She smiles.

"Give yourself some credit. It takes two to make a baby."

Two?

I am the father? The baby protests and Tyra hushes him quietly, stroking his cheek with a delicate finger. She looks tired, but she is glowing.

 _Over hill_

 _And under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shone_

 _By silver streams that run down to the sea._

This son is mine. I think over and over again looking down at his face. He is so small.

"You look tired Thorin." She whispers lifting a hand to grasp mine. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I feel fine."

"I'm saying you don't look fine, stubborn dwarf." I let out a chuckle, my eyes not leaving the baby's face at all.

"Are you warm enough? Do you need more blankets?" I say lifting a hand to her cheek, she lets out a laugh as I return my hand to hers that covered my own.

"Thorin I'm fine. Your son on the other hand needs more attention than you do."

 _Under cloud beneath the stars_

 _Over snow one winter's morn_

 _I turn at last to the paths that lead home._

Her singing casts me in a trance, I never realised she had such an angelic voice. I grasp Tyra's warm hand in mine lifting her hand to my lips. My life… it seemed perfect at this one moment in time. My son was alive, Tyra was here safe and sound before me, alive. I had no worries.

 _And though where the road then takes me_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell._

I felt at peace. Planting another kiss on her hand I look up to see her smiling at the baby before turning to me. She looked so tired, shadows were under her eyes pointed out from the light of the fireplace. I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Wake up my love."

My eyes snapped open, as I awoke from my short sleep. Blinking away the strange dream, with thoughts of confusion, this dream seemed so surreal, a near kiss should not evoke such emotions. One moment of weakness was all it was. I wonder though, If I truly do thank Mahal for the interruption.

 _I was right. She is a distraction. "_ Durin help me" I grunted.

" _Thorin, you need someone in your life to help you. Support you. Love you." My sister's voice rang in my head,_

" _Dis I don't have time for such trivial things at this moment, and I cannot see myself having time in the future" I answered while throwing my whetstone and bedroll into my pack,_

" _You cannot be alone for ever brother. What about having children." she fussed,_

" _Dis. I have my heirs in my nephews and you and the boys are the only family I need." I sighed, resting my hand on her cheek, she smiled sweetly up at me, with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes_

" _Well what if you find your one?"_

" _Then I will cross that bridge when I come to it." I sighed, " I must make for the Iron hills, I'll see you soon sister."_

I sighed, remembering the last conversation I had with my sister, before embarking on this quest. Her words echoing in my mind. Surely it cannot be. We have had, little interaction with each other since the beginning on this quest. She had done nothing but disregard my orders and her safety, then again she has supported me with difficult decisions. I cannot let her to continue to distract me. She is from another realm, she doesn't belong here. She probably has so much to return to. A home. A husband?

The thought of Tyra being held in another man's arms angered me. To have someone else greet her when she wakes and someone else to hold her in his arms as she sleeps.

As the sun peeked up over the horizon ,the darkness shifting to the amber early morning sky.

It was time to go. I need to distance myself from her, were my last thoughts as I began to wake the company.

 **Tyra pov**

Fuck, with the little sleep I managed to fit in before Kili came to get me, I could tell this was going to be a difficult start. As I was making my way to my room last night after the… incident with Thorin, Lord Elrond approached me, and told me that he thinks I should stay in Rivendell with him and the other elves. I actually didn't take that news well now I think about it. Inbetween my conflicting emotions about the dwarf king, and the revelation from the elf maids, thinking that I had been taken by the dwarves against my will. I was a little hostile I pretty much told Lord Elrond to fuck off, But politely of course. Manners matter,I quickly apologised to him though, explaining that I am perfectly content with the company.

I put on the cape and bag provided to me by the elves, and drew my hood over my eyes following the company as we left Rivendell. I didn't want to leave, but at the same time I didn't want to stay knowing that my friends were going to continue their journey without me.

I mean come on, this story would be boring without me.

We hike along the mountain pass leaving Rivendell behind us when I notice the sad look on Bilbo's face.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild." Thorin looks around at the company, his eyes stopping at my figure before landing on Balin. "Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin must have noticed the change in Bilbo's demeanor as he calls "Master Baggins, I suggest that you keep up." I walk alongside Bilbo.

But we don't exchange conversation.

For he was missing Rivendell and I was still in denial about falling for Thorin. I know it seems like I'm making a big deal out of this. But you have to remember, I can't fall for a guy who I don't know how long I have with. I'm not from this world. There could come a time when I suddenly poof into thin air and arrive back home. I can't pursue this relationship and even if I do and we do live happily ever after, I can't be the queen everyone would expect me to be. I don't know the history of this place, I don't know what countries what or anything like that. I cannot produce an heir for him either. well I can but the idea itself terrifies me, also, I mean Fili and Kili have been working their whole lives to become his heirs, I can't take that away from them just because one night we made love, and I became pregnant. I know I am getting a little ahead of myself, but all of the what ifs came shooting to the forefront of my mind.

It seemed as if the others had picked up on our change of atmosphere as well. Then again Dwalin and Kili had witnessed our almost kiss, and from my experience in my depressingly lonely life, working in the hospital, men can be bigger gossips than women.

The quiver and bow I had acquired for the elves were slung on my back, with grave expressions from the more conservative of the elves, saying a woman should not have to defend herself.

"Lass." Dwalin stopped me in my tracks. Looking up I felt like a hundred tonne was weighing on my shoulders. We had stopped momentarily to take a break before heading up through the mountain pass. "What's the matter?" My head dips again. I don't want to talk today. I felt sick to the core. Sick of myself. Sick of my feelings.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say noticing that the company was still talking amongst each other, casting looks my way. Dwalin placed a hand on my arm, his way of showing that he understands I suppose. But I still wasn't going to talk.

"I don't want you to fall behind." His voice gentle, as if talking to a child.

"I won't. Just give me today to keep to myself. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"We might not have tomorrow. Your change in attitude can affect everything and everyone around you Tyra-"

"Dwalin really. I'll be fine." I say, venom dripping from my voice. He lets out a sigh then leaves it, which I am grateful for. I notice Bilbo sitting alone, so I sit next to him exchanging a look with a small smile.

That's when I started wondering where Gandalf was.

As we continued walking the weather had turned more and more shit, first it was the light rain but eventually it got heavier and heavier until we found ourselves finding it almost painful to walk against the rain. I was following Bombur with Dwalin behind me, I wasn't even paying attention to where we were walking, all I knew was to stick to the mountain like glue.

Lightning flashed above us drawing our attention. I hate walking in the rain, the only time rain can be enjoyed is when you're sitting inside in a nice and warm room with a cup of tea listening to the rain outside.

This was a fucking nightmare. Wind knocked me against the rock making me swear out loud.

"Hold on!" Thorin calls from the front of the company. NO SHIT REALLY? I THOUGHT LET'S TAKE A BUNGIE OFF THE FUCKING EDGE OF THE CLIFF! My thoughts went to poor Bilbo, who looked like he wanted to be back in Rivendell, where he would be safe and sound and not have to bother with the weather- BILBO! I scurry forward along with Dwalin to grab Bilbo's jumper pulling him back to safety. He nearly took a dive off the edge!

This isn't safe. We shouldn't have gone this way.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouts looking around as though a little cottage was just going to appear up here in the middle of fucking nowhere- I suddenly got pulled back by my cape by Dwalin who shouts a warning to the others. Shit what?! What?

I look up to what he was shouting about to find a huge boulder lunging towards us hitting the mountain just above, like a domino effect rocks started to fall down all around us causing us to scramble for what little protection we had.

"This is no Thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" A thunder battle?

FOR FUCK'S SAKE THOR KEEP IT TO YOURSELF WOULD YOU!

I hear a deathly roar, looking up I see a stone giant ripping off a boulder the size of a car from the top of the mountain as though it were picking the cherry off an ice cream.

Well how fine fucking dandy. I really should have got more sleep.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants! Stone Giants!" I roll my eyes pushing Bofur against the rock.

"Take cover you idiot!" I shout loud enough for everyone to hear. Kili looks up to find a second stone giant taking the hit from the boulder thrown from the first. Swearing under my breath I couldn't believe what I was physically seeing. Stone-fucking-giants the size of skyscrapers casually having a thunder battle.

"What's happening?!" Kili shouts. The second stone giant behind us gets hit on the head, resulting in the rocks beneath our feet to start shaking as though we were in the middle of an earthquake- wait no they're breaking. Look at our luck. I hear the dwarves shouting at each other to hold onto something as the ground beneath our feet splits into two, splitting our company in half. I feel myself grabbing for any piece of rock I can hold as the vicious battle carries out, the other group had managed to jump to better ground.

Oh well won't you look at that, they're fighting with their fists now. Being flung around I catch Kili just before he gets flown off the edge grabbing his hand and pulling him back up, Kili and Fili share a look of panic as they were separated. We were literally being flung around as the giants continued their fight, the giant that we were on was suddenly crashed in the head with a boulder knocking him in the mountain side.

You'd think this was a good thing.

But it wasn't. The force of the crash sent us hurtling towards the solid mountainside. Seeing Bilbo struggling for balance on the cliff edge, I catch his wrist just in time swinging him back onto the the somewhat safer path, however losing my footing in the process

"FUCK!" I screech. Hearing Bilbo and Dwalin shouting my name seeing what I had done.

"NO! NO! KILI!" Thorin is shouting for Kili obviously oblivious to the fact that everyone was safe for this moment.

Well you know. Except me.

"Tyra!" Dwalin and Bilbo continue trying to grab for my arms to lift me back up. I was hanging, scrambling to get out of death's hand.

"That is the last time I ever… try to act like a hero." I grin as I lift myself up feeling the strain on my arms, sharp rocks digging into my left forearm slicing it's way to my wrist, . I see Kili and Fili dive onto the ground to help me up, but me being me I manage to pull myself up by myself not wanting any help. Landing on steady ground it took all I had not to kiss it.

"We very nearly lost our young madam." Dwalin says patting me on the back. I nod in reply but then Thorin stormed in.

"She's been lost ever since she left home. She should never have come. She has no place amongst us." He shouts, eyes not looking at me.

"Thorin I did what I did to save Bilbo! If it weren't for me Bilbo would be the one over the edge!" I countered. He looked at me with the same angry expression.

"We should have left you to fall then."

That shut me up.

That fucking did shut me up.

This prick here, after saving several of the members of his company not to mention his burglar as well decides to be a dickhead and tell me that?

Okay I see how it is. He doesn't want me here.

Not the first time someone didn't want me.

"Thorin don't you think-"

"Dwalin!" Thorin beckons Dwalin over as they look for shelter.

I fall behind as they go off in search of shelter, Thorin's words ringing clear in my mind. My heart and lungs constricted painfully in my chest. Making it dissident to breathe.

Dwalin scouts ahead and finds a cave carved into the mountain. We all follow one by one until I am last, the cave was dark and damp and it smelled like millions of bodies possibly died in here. Gross.

"Tyra." I stop in my tracks at the sound of Bilbo's voice. I turn and smile at him solemnly. "I'm sorry, if it weren't for me Thorin wouldn't have shouted at you like that-"

"Bilbo it's not like that. Thorin and I don't get along anyway. If you think about it, it was the stone giants fault for deciding to hold a fucking pissing contest, so no worries." I pat him on the back trying to convince him that everything was going to be okay, and he believed it.

I didn't. Maybe that moment meant nothing after all.

"Search to the back, caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin orders. I roll my eyes lighting a lantern and sitting by the entrance, quietly accepting the watch for the night. Dwalin walks all the way to the back of the cave with a lantern in hand.

"There's nothing here!"

Gloin nods and drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands. "Alrighty then! Let's get a fire started!-"

"No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." The company exchanged looks between each other suddenly confused at this command.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change. Bofur. Take first watch."

Thorin retreats to the back of the cave to discuss something with Balin. In the meantime I conjure up a plan.

A plan to go back to Rivendell. Maybe Lord Elrond was right.

I should never have come.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

I awoke later that night once all the other dwarves had gone to sleep, slowly getting up I check that everyone else wasn't stirring whilst I quickly pack up my weapons and belongings before heading over to the entrance-

SHIT. Bofur was taking watch.

"Tyra! What are you doing?" I gesture down to my already packed satchel and weapons hoping that he would take the hint. "You're not… leaving us… are you? Where will you go?"

"I'm going back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company, you're one of us Tyra-"

"NO! That's the thing isn't it? I'm not!" I hiss back trying not to wake up anyone else. I look back at the dwarves' sleeping figures. "Bofur you don't understand! None of you do! Thorin was right I don't belong here! I don't even belong in this world of yours! You guys have a home to go back to! You and Bilbo and Bombur and Gloin and Thorin and- just all of you have a home to get back to. Eventually. I won't. I don't have a home to get to in this world. Mine is somewhere else far away!" I could feel the desperation leaking through my voice. I notice a stirring amongst the dwarves and hope silently that it wasn't Thorin.

"I won't have a home."

"Tyra you will. You have a home with us. We're your friends!"

"Bofur I don't fit in with you guys okay. I'm not brave or smart or courageous, or from a long line of royalty. I was a nurse student dropped in the Shire after a long day of work. I don't belong here or anywhere. I want to go back to the place where I know at least I feel like it can be my home." Bofur looks shocked. "Please… Bofur. Just let me go." My voice cracks by this point. I know I sound desperate and I am. I don't think I can stay here anymore, I don't want to play the hero, I don't want to risk other people's lives because of my recklessness.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"No don't worry. I understand."

"Don't worry Bofor, she won't be alone." Bilbo approaches quietly, while straightening out his jacket, "I'm leaving too."Bofur stands up straight and smiles at me and Bilbo.

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. The both of you." He places a hand on my shoulder and smiles sadly at Bilbo. That's when I notice the glowing light from Bilbo's sword.

"Bilbo what's that?" I say cautiously. He looks down at his sword and stares eyes wide at the glowing light as well. Pulling the sword partway out of the sheath a blue glow shines from the slit in the sheath,

"Wake up! Everyone wake up!" Bilbo yelled. Thorin rose quickly, to quick for someone who should have been sleeping, and kicked the remaining dwarves awake as the cave floor began to tremble. I run over to Bilbo instantly grabbing him by the arm pushing him out of what I thought I was harm's way, but I was mistaken as we fell abruptly fell through a crack in the floor. Just one moment of peace. Can't we have one moment of peace where no bullshit happens. Tumbling down the hole with the company rolling behind me I land in a heap on a wooden ledge, all the once in my lungs abruptly left as the company landed on me.

"SHIT!" I huffed out. I lift my head up as the company scuttles backwards off me, a meaty hand hauled me off of the floor and dragged me back with them as a crowd of, okay I don't even know what these things are. "What are they?" I ask Fili who looks just as surprised as I was.

"Goblins."

"Ah!" I flinch back as a warty hand grabbed my arm, I twisted the goblins wrist, and pushed it off the edge of the wooden bridge. _Ahhh good old chinese burns_. I smile to myself.

The shouts of the company reverberated throughout the cavern as we were pushed and shoved across the rickety bridge, I looked around at the company doing a head count. _We're one short. "_ Where is Bilbo!" I shouted as a hand roughly connected with my back pushing me to the weapons were seized and thrown to the floor in front of us. A goblin smirked at me mockingly as I stared at my sword, lying amongst the pile of metal. I snarl at him, causing his smirk to drop and cower. _Huh didn't expect that to work._ I looked up from the cowering goblin to see a blob of a monster, slouched in front of us on a throne made of bones.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The toad speaks too? Well shit. I'm going to have a lot of fun.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence."

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch." That was a fucking porch?

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice!" Wait what? Hands started grabbing at me searching through my pockets- wait no no! My PHONE! MY CIGARETTES! I shoved at the goblins to protect my belongings from their grubby little hands.

"Look at this my liege!" A goblin says holding up my phone. He presses a button and instantly Black Stone Cherry - Blame in on the Boom Boom echoes through the cavern. I see them destroying Oin's hearing trumpet instantly angering me more.

"What is this racket?!"

"Give me that back! You Filthy little bastard!" I say to the goblin holding my phone. "That is a very important- er- rock to me!" A fucking rock. Tyra. Really? A rock.

"A rock?"

"Yes. If you don't give me that rock I will personally gut you alive and make a new necklace with your liver if you don't give me back. I'm having a bad day! Can no one just listen to what I say for five goddamn minutes!" _Really need a smoke Tyra_.

"Tyra!" Thorin grabs my arm pulling me back,.

"She is feisty, maybe I'll keep this one. I cave plenty of fun with her." He smile lecherously leaning towards us. My eyes widen in fear as I back into Thoring, whose hands tighten around me "Tell me.. What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest!" The toad points a boil infected finger at Ori who looks scared as fuck.

"Wait a minute! I'm the youge-" I stepped forward,

"Wait." Thorin's voice rings out from behind me sending shivers down my spine. He drags me backwards and, pushed me behind him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." The toad bows to Thorin in a really exaggerated manner. Okay I know I'm sarcastic but that was enough to make me cringe.

"Oh but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really."

"Now wait a minu-" Thorin's hand grabs my arm tight enough to make me stop.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours, a Pale Orc astride a White Warg." _What?_

 _NO way._

 _So that's what that look meant._

Thorin tensed, I may have been mad at him, but I still care for him. More than I ought to so I reached my hand out and held his hand out of view of the Goblin king.

"Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." The other goblins start to laugh. I will give them something to fucking laugh about in a second if they don't shut up.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The toad laughs before turning to a smaller goblin sitting in a basket holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The tiny goblin writes it down hastily on the slate then pulls a level causing his basket to start rising up the ropes by what seems to be a pulley. I glare the toad before turning to Thorin watching his jaw clench and unclench.

Come on Tyra. Think of something.

That's when I hear a crash as Thorin's sword, Orcrist is dropped on the floor gathering everyone's attention. The goblins recognise the sword and they gasp in horror scurrying away, raging in terror and in fear. Even the great goblin king ran back to his measly throne trampling any goblins who were in his way.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin - Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" A whip hit me in the side, letting out a cry I fall to my knees, my hand loosening Thorins to clutch at my wound. The goblins had started whipping the other dwarves and bless them they fought so hard against them despite being hit so much. I felt a whip slash my back another across my face until I could see red.

"Slash them! Beat them!" Geez you don't need to tell me twice! I felt a kick in the side on my stomach hearing the dwarves shout my name to call me back, I felt someone rip my hood down to punch my at the side of my head just above my ear, resulting in a loud ringing noise in my ear. "Kill! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" I struggled to me feet to see Thoin being thrown and pinned to the floor,

"NO! Thorin!" I shout kicking a goblin in the stomach as I fight my way through the crowd to where Thorin lay being pinned down by goblins. I hastily kick the knee of a goblin causing it to fall to the floor.

"Tyra no!"

I was knocked down, my vision going blurry as a bright light blinded my view. I landed on the floor coughing madly, trying to figure out who this person was. Thorin had managed to wrestle the goblins who had started tackling me instead of him. The company was knocked down as well including the goblin king. For a moment, the whole place had gone dark.

Not like I could see or hear anything anyway properly. Blood had dripped into my right eye and my left was already swelling up from the punches and kicks. But Thorin… he was okay. That's all that mattered at that moment. Don't know why I should care after the way he treated me. My vision was slowly fading into black, I could feel hands grabbing my shoulders trying to hoist me up.

But I could see a figure. With a bright light.

Is this the moment when I die? Is this the tunnel of light everyone says you will see when you die? Was I actually going to die?

I had gone numb from the pain, taking all the whips and the beatings must have affected me more than I thought it would. Now I was going to pay the price for being a fool to fall for the stubborn dwarf.

"Take up arms! Fight! Fight!"

Wait.

What.

What…

Gandalf?

".. Can you hear me?! Tyr…"

"... to me…. fight…"

I can't… no… let me be.

Just leave me.

SMACK

"Tyra get up! Take up arms! Fight with us!" Dwalin must have smacked me.

He fucking smacked me.

"I think the smack was unneeded. Look at her. She fought all that she could, we should bring her to safety-" Balin. I heard Balin. I hear weapons clashing. I see Thorin holding me up trying to sit me up.

"No I can fight. I got this." I mumbled out to Thorin. Getting to my feet steadily I pick up my swords. Okay I stood up too fast, kay Tyra you got this I thought as I staggered to the side.

"Tyra don't be ridiculous you can't fight in this state!" Shut up Balin.

"I don't have much choice Balin." I mumbled, "Let's move." I shakily followed the company, even if they did baby me a little. Ok a lot, but at this moment I could not be more thankful, as it took a while for my vision to clear completely. Once my vision cleared, I drew my sword and and took off the head of a goblin. I may have seen the dwarves fight in tandem before, but that was nothing compared to the way they fought now.

The goblin king drops down in front of us on a bridge, "What are you gonna do now wizard?"

"Oh for fuck sake" I muttered as I began to wobble, Thorin's strong hands found their way to may waist to steady me, My green eyes locked with his blue, and I nodded my thanks. Gandalf slashed him across the stomach,"That'll do it" Then across the neck causing him to fall and shatter the bride beneath us. Thorin's arms wrapped around my pulling me tighter to his chest and I clutched at his arms, and screamed as the floor sped towards us.

We land on the bottom of a cavern, I groan in pain lifting my blouse to observe the damage caused to me by the whip. Turning over onto my front I let out deep harsh breaths as I look at Thorin, my vision becoming dizzy as Thorin pushes my hair behind my ear. Kili broke our connection, our eyes drifting from each other to him,

"Well, that could have been worse."

Famous last words.

FUCK!

The gigantic corpse of the Goblin King had landed on some of the company making me wince.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin roars. I crawled my way off of Thorin and getting to my feet as more and more goblins start climbing down the cavern walls. I really don't think I can run anymore. Being supported by Dwalin as Thorin followed Gandalf,

"Only one thing will save us! Daylight!" He helps pick up Dori,

"Here, on your feet!" We follow Gandalf as he seems to know where he was going. How he knew where he was going I don't know but we followed nonetheless. He led us out of the caverns and into the sun, running down what seemed to be a mountain side.

"Five, six, seven, eight… Bifur, Bofur… that's ten.. Fili, Kili… that's twelve.. Bombur… Tyra.. - that makes fourteen- Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?" Gandalf roars looking around at us. I lean against the tree and take some deep breaths while closing my eyes. The dwarves look amongst us looking for the hobbit,

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin says in anger.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin responds with equal angst.

"Don't blame me!"

"But where did you last see him?" Gandalf demands. I shake my head needing to sit down.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us."

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened… Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." My eyes shot open. I was speechless.

"No he wouldn't, he was going to leave with me Thorin!" I uttered while, putting pressure on the weeping whip wound, He walked over to me and lifted my shirt, to inspect the wound,,

"No, he isn't." This caught Thorin's attention. But he didn't turn around, his eyes glanced up to me and I nodded biting my bottom lip,as he applied pressure to the wound. "It's not to serious." I gripped his hand and nodded to Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

"We'd given you up!"

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asks just as astounded as his brother- ye know what I'm just gonna sit here and listen. Even talking is taking too much energy from me.

"How, indeed." Dwalin says, looking unsure. Silence fell among the company. Bilbo let out a quite nervous laugh placing his hands on his hips..

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters!" Thorin answers standing up, he turns to Bilbo "I want to know - why did you come back?"

Bilbo looks uncertain at Thorin and the other members of the company, including me. I nod at him encouragingly.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." It was still silent as Bilbo says, I struggle to stand up using my sword as an aid to stand up, my hand pressed against my side to ease the pain a bit. My legs threaten to give out beneath me. Fucking traitors.

"My, my, master Baggins. You've changed.. a lot." I smile despite the coursing pain. Thorin's eyes flicker to me. A howl.

I wince. We have to keep running I think.

I don't know how much more I can take seriously, there's only so much I can do with a wound. But I don't let these thoughts show on my face.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin comes towards me wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"And into the fire! RUN! RUN!" Thorin charges ahead letting me lean on him for support as we head down the mountain. I can hear Wargs closing in, the sun overhead slowly disappears being replaced by the moon. Night had risen once again.

Thorin and I lead the group of a large area of land with trees. I swear under my breath. We had reached a dead end. Beyond this was the edge of the mountain, we will fall to our deaths.

"Up into the trees! All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo! Climb!"

"Go! Climb!" Thorin boosts me up to the lowest branch, I screamed at my ribs protested. Thorin close behind me.

"Bilbo! Run!" I screamed, I breathed a sigh of relief as he release his blade and propelled himself up a tree.

Imma need to ring Fate up later. Fucking Bitch.

I manage to latch up onto the closest branch and Bilbo helps pulling me up, we climb up the tree getting higher and higher. The wargs seemed to make way for this one that was approaching. That must have been the one that Thorin was talking about. The White Warg.

Azog the Defiler.


End file.
